


so there's this guy

by syntaxerror101



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - College/University, Choi Youngjae - Freeform, GOT7 - Freeform, Im Jaebum - Freeform, Jackson wang - Freeform, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Markbeom, Markbum, Markjin, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, i'll add more members as i go, jjp, one more week!, sorry TT, tag machine broke, will continue updating after finals!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntaxerror101/pseuds/syntaxerror101
Summary: college is hard, feelings are dumb, tea tastes weird, and their are a lot of cute guys on campus(ships, cute stuff, and immature jokes)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome 2 my first!!! got7 fic !!
> 
> i'll be doing weekly updates every monday starting today<3  
> sometimes i'll update twice in a week but cus of college n all that i'll most likely stick with weekly :3
> 
> hope uall like it <3

“Jinyoung, dude,” he shook the sleeping man. “Wake up. I gotta ask you something.” Only a snore left jinyoung. So Jaebeom resorted to what he knew would work, “Jinyoung! You're late for class! Wake up!” 

“I’M LATE?!” he finally bulted awake, frantically looking for his glasses.

“Na, you nerd. I’m kidding. I wanted to ask you something.” He flashed his phone to Jinyoung, temporarily blinding him. 

He was dumbfounded, “You're a bitch. I hate you.” He swatted the phone away.

Jaebeom whined, not phased by Jinyoung’s words,“C’monnn it’s important To ME! Your. Best. Friend!” 

“I can't stand you,” he rubbed his eyes. “What is it?”

“Who,” he flashed his phone again. “Is this.” For some odd reason, Jinyoung knew half of the people on campus. 

It took Jinyoung a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the screen. “That’s Choi Youngjae,” he handed Jaebeom his phone back and plopped back down on his bed.

He looked at his username again, “Huh, that makes sense.” But he still wanted to know more, “Do you know him?”

“I do. He's in my music theory class.” Jinyoung was already drifting off to sleep.

“What do you know about him?” He almost sounded desperate.

“Mokpo.. Sings.. Coco.. Queer.. Mark..” It would've concerned Jaebeom how fast he was already snoring if he wasn’t repeating those last two words in his head.

Who the fuck is Mark?

He went back to his room and plopped down on his bed. He tried not to fret, it would be better to ask Jinyoung tomorrow (even though he really wanted to ask him now). 

For now he would think about the cute boy with the cute mole under his cute left eye on his cute face that had cute lips with a cute tongue. 

~

“Hey! Wake up, bitch! You’re going to be late!” Jinyoung’s love filled words cut into his cute boy filled dreams and made everything ugly.

He groaned awake, eyes feeling heavy. He looked over at the clock on his dresser and yup, he was going to be late. “Uggghhh.” He stretched his muscles, relaxing himself. He internally cursed at himself for going to sleep so late on a school day. “Well, whatever.”

Lazily, he made his way to the kitchen. Jinyoung was already dressed and looking way too put together for someone awake at eight in the morning. “Morning, nerd.”

“Morning, musty.” He handed him a cup of coffee. Jaebeom just grumbled a thank you. “So,Youngjae?” He quirked his eyebrow suggestively at Jaebeom who sat down across from him.

He picked at some fruits with his hands, Jinyoung slapped his hand away and passed him a fork. “He’s cute.” He tried to play it cool and shrugged.

“Do you like him?” It felt like Jinyoung's big eyes could look into his soul.

Jaebeom gulped, but it only made sense Jinyoung could read him so easily. They've been friends for most of their lives. “I don't know, I mean, I don't know him. You know?”

As much as Jinyoung tried for the words to make sense, he couldn't. “No dude, what the fuck. That didn't make sense at all. Be straight with me, or gay, whatever.” Jaebeom rolled his eyes. “Do you want to get to know him? Not to brag or anything,” he flipped back non-existent hair. “We’re kind of like.. acquaintances.” 

“Woow, acquaintances.” Jaebeom mocked, waving his fork around.

“At least he knows I exist, creep.” He took the fork and ate the strawberry that was on it.

“Ugh,” he sighed in defeat and leaned back in his seat. “Please,” his shoulders sagged. But he remembered last night, “Who’s Mark?”

“Dude, you have class in 5 minutes and you haven't even showered.” Jinyoung looked down at his stupid half calculator watch.

“Fuck.” He clumsily stumbled off the chair, nearly knocking it down.

“Don't forget to brush your teeth, stinky!” Jinyoung called out after him.

~

He was practically sprinting across campus but he almost got whiplash when he saw that beautiful boy pass right by him with a big smile on his face. He had no idea how he’d never seen him around, he literally glows.

“JAEBEOM!” A voice called out to him, pulling him out of his trance. He looked for whoever was calling him, and saw his blonde friend waving to him.

“Jackson!!!” He waved back and jogged to his side. “You're late too?” 

“It would be weird if I wasn't,” he patted Jaebeom’s back. “Let’s go or he’ll have our heads.”

“He’s a bitc-”

“Race you!” Jackson started running at full speed cutting him short.

“JACKSON!!” he screeched, following close behind.

They stumbled into class panting and sweating and the professor looked at them with such a disappointed look. Jackson had the audacity to flash him a smile before sitting down, “Hey, prof.”

Jaebeom quietly sat down somewhere in the back of class, next to some red headed boy he’d never actually noticed. He wasn't going to start now though, he took out his notebook and began doodling. None of what the teacher was saying was making its way to his ears, he was too busy thinking about about Youngjae. 

He found himself scribbling his name and felt embarrassed, quickly erasing it. “You know Youngjae?” the redhead whispered down to him.

“What?” Jaebeom said louder than intended, annoyed students turning back to him. Once they turned away he repeated, quietly this time. “What?”

“Do you know Youngjae?” the redhead repeated slowly this time.

“Uhh.. maybe? Which Youngjae? I know a few,” That was a lie.

“Choi Youngjae..?” 

“Never heard of him,” another one.

“Ah, okay… I’m Mark, by the way.” He nodded to him.

“Jaebeom, are you new here?”

“Nope. I've been here for two years now. We’ve had a few classes together,” he let out a low chuckle.

“What?” his voice unintentionally boomed again, even the teacher stopped talking. “Ugh.” He laid down on his arms.

“Uh.. wanna talk after class?” He leaned down to get level with Jaebeom’s face.

“Sure, wake me up when class is over,” he gave Mark a thumbs up and closed his eyes, the faint smile he saw earlier greeted him.

~

“Jaebeom, wake up.” The voice wasn’t so annoying this time, he still felt like shit though. “C’mon, if the professor sees you you're screwed.” Fuck, right.

He blinked his eyes open, they felt heavier than when he fell asleep. “Uh, thanks.” He threw his still open notebook in his backpack and stood up, the chair obnoxiously squeaking behind him. “Dumb bitch,” he grumbled at it and made his way toward the door, a laughing Mark following. “Did you see Jackson?”

“He said something along the lines of ‘tell that loser I have soccer practice.”

“He’s the loser…” he fussed.

“I know we just met but, I have to say,” he tried to muffle his laugher. “You look like shit. Rough morning?”

“Gee, thanks new friend. But yeah, kinda, not really. I don't know.” His brain was still rebooting.

“That didn't make sense man, I’ll take it as a yes. Let me buy you a drink or something,” they pulled up to a small coffee booth in the courtyard. 

“No need, it’s fine.” He yawned.

“Let me, I can't be seen walking around with a half dead person. My reputation,” he paid for their drinks and handed him a cold tea and got another for himself.

“You remind me of my roommate. Thanks for this, by the way.” He took a sip of the weird water that barely tasted like anything but tasted like something at the same time. 

“They must be great, then.” they walked toward the field and found shade under the trees. “Is here fine?”

“Yeah, grass is nice.” He threw his backpack on the ground and laid down, stretching his muscles.

“You sure have a way with words,” Mark took a seat next to him, leaning back on a tree.

“Mark, stop bullying me. I’m sensitive.” Jaebeom pouted.

“You really aren't what I expected you to be, it’s amusing.” He shrugged.

“Mark, my Feelings.” He emphasized the word ‘feelings’.

“Isn't that a complement? I thought you were like some.. rude jock or something. The whole ‘Don’t look at me or I’ll punch you’ type.” He took a sip of his drink, looking Jaebeom over, appreciating his physique.

“First of all,” he propped up on his elbows. “I don't even play sports, I suck at them. Second of all, that's just my face. I can't help it. I’m actually kind of.. decent. I think, I don't know.” He sighed.

“Sorry for assuming, you're not too bad so far so.. good job?” He smiled, showing off his perfect teeth.

“Thank you? I don't know.” He plopped back down on the grass, watching the birds swirl around above him. The contrast between the blue sky and the green leaves was really nice today too.

“You don't know a lot of things, huh?” Mark decided to lay down too, finding a spot next to Jaebeom.

“I…. don't know?” He whimpered.

“It’s cool, I don't know a lot of things either.” Mark reassured.

“Good to know…” he was feeling sleepy again. Who knew grass could be so comfortable. “So, we’ve had classes before?”

“Yeah… a few our freshman year, english or someshit. And a few random classes sprinkled in between, I just remember you for some reason.” ~~It was because he found him attractive~~.

“Is it rude to say I don't remember you?” He did feel a bit bad.

“Na, I was a loner back then. I didn't do much to make my presence known. I was still new to Korea so I wasn't too good at the language. I didn't really bother making friends.” 

“That makes sense I guess. We can be friends now though, you seem pretty cool.” He thought he was cute too, but he wasn't going to tell him that.

“You mean it?” 

“Yeah, sure. I can use you to buy me weird leaf water.” It was because he was cute.

“Better than no friendship at all, I guess,” Mark extended his hand to the sky, playing with the light.

“I hope you know I’m kidding. We can hang and shit. What's your grade in econ?” That’s a nice looking hand.

“Umm.. like a 92% I think.”

“Nerd,” he playfully slapped Marks hand. “Help me study please.”

Mark chuckled, “We could plan something.” 

“Please. I know I can't rely on Jackson to help me. All he cares about is kicking some balls around.”

The words caused Mark to choke on nothing. Jaebeom leaned on one arm to slap Marks back, trying to save him. “Maybe that wasn't the best wording.”

Mark laughed between coughs, “not at all.”

“I mean, it’d be totally cool if he was into like.. balls.” Mark choked again. “I’ll just shut up.”

“Please, I’ll probably die if you mention that word again.” 

“Fine………” Jaebeom stayed quiet for a few moments. “....balls.”

“Jaebeom!” Mark playfully slapped his chest, and Jaebeom being the drama queen he is acted as if he was going to bleed out. “Oh my god, you're so dramatic!”

“You’re the one that can't hear the word BALLS!” Jaebeom lamely defended his honor, jabbing Marks chest.

“It sounds weird coming from you!” He lamely winced and rubbed the spot Jaebeom attacked.

“I’m over it.” Jaebeom crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the sky.

“Boo, is Beomie mad?” Mark got on his side to look down at Jaebeom cutely pouting.

“No.” he’d never been called ‘Beomie’ before, it was nice.

“Is Beomie maddd~?” He cooed. He was trying his best not to burst out laughing, he looked so cute like that.

“Come closer… I want to tell you something.” Jaebeom whispered.

Mark leaned in, “.....what?” 

As sweetly as he could, he whispered, “Balls.”

“JAEBEOM!” Mark fell back laughing. “We’re Juniors in college!”

“And?!” he was actually feeling better now, Mark was definitely good company.

“You're a trip, Jaebeom.” Mark caught his breath and wiped away the tears that were forming.

“My pleasure.” He put his hands under his head and admired the sky some more.

“Do you have another class today?” 

“Uhh.. yeah, like at eleven.”

“It’s 10:58.” 

Jaebeom quickly got up and grabbed his stuff, “give me your phone.” He hastily demanded from Mark.

“Wh-”

“C'mon man I'm gonna be late.” He wiggled his fingers.

Mark compiled and passed his unlocked phone to beom who quickly typed something in. “My number. Text me. Bye, thanks again!” He tossed Mark his phone back and made a run to class.

“Oh my god,” Mark let out another laugh and fell back onto the grass.

~

“My dumbass, I totally forgot he might be Youngjae's friend,” he’d been texting with Mark since they departed. He was even called out by his lab partner for giggling at his phone too much.

“What did you do now?” Jinyoung took a seat across from him at their usual meet up spot, a small café near campus.

“Uh, nothing?” he locked his phone and placed it under his books, doing a terrible job at lying.

“Jaebeom,” those fucking eyes.

“I hate you,” he pulled out his phone. “I made a new friend, I think. His name's Mark, he’s in my econ class.” 

Jinyoung quirked an eyebrow, “What does he look like?” 

“Uhh, skinny, a bit shorter than me, red hair, I think he's a foreigner but he didn't specify from where,” Jaebeom leaned against his hand.

“Oooh that Mark..” Jinyoung nodded.

“You know him?” He whisper shouted.

“I know of him. But if you're wondering, yes, he’s Youngjae's…… friend.” The sassy bitch crossed his arms over his chest.

“What do you mean by,” he paused just like Jinyoung did. “Friend.”

“I don't know anything besides the slight bits and pieces Youngjae has told me,” he shrugged.

“We’ve been texting all day. He’s actually really cool, he hung out a bit before my lad class...” His face unintentionally turned to a pout.

“Can I see?”

“You wanna see our conversation?” Jaebeom eyed him suspiciously, holding his phone to his chest.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “I just want to see how Mark is.”

“I literally can't say no to you,” he handed his phone to Jinyoung who somehow knew his password and unlocked it. He made note to change it later.

Jinyoung scrolled for a few minutes, humming and nodding to himself. When he finished he placed the phone down and looked into Jaebeom’s eyes.

“You're freaking me out, what is it,” He shrinked back.

“You two….” he didn't even blink. “Are flirting.”

“Dude! No way!” He slammed his hands on the table, rattling the coffee mugs. The other people near him didn't appreciate the sudden noise. “Sorry…”

“Sheesh, beom, calm down,” Jinyoung wiped some of the coffee that spilled on the table.

“Jinyoung~” Jaebeom whined. 

“I could always be wrong,” Jinyoung leaned toward Jaebeom. “I have good news though.”

Jaebeom fake gasped, “You're moving out?” 

“No, bitch. I invited Youngjae over tomorrow!” Now he gasped for real.

“Why would you do that?!”

Jinyoung looked somewhere behind Jaebeom, “Actually, looks like you might meet him sooner than I planned.”

“What do you mean?” He turned around to see what Jinyoung was staring at, his eyes widened when his eyes landed on the angel. “Fuck,” He turned back to Jinyoung evilly smiling.

“Hey, Youngjae!” Jinyoung waved for him with a big smile.

Jaebeom didn't know what to do with his hands, “I hate you.” He took a hold of his phone and decided to scroll through his SNS.

“You better put your phone down,” Jinyoung hissed between shut teeth.

“Hyung!” The sweetest voice found its way to his ears. He couldn't bring himself to look up to the boy that was standing next to their table.

“What are you up to, twe?” Jaebeom recognized Jinyoung's motherly tone.

“I’m waiting for Mark-hyung, we’re supposed to meet up here.” His eyes shifted to the guy across from his hyung and Jinyoung knew just what to do.

Things were going to get awkward.

“Cool cool, you can wait with us if you want. He’s my roommate, by the way,” he pointed toward Jaebeom, who was trying his best to seem busy. “Jaebeom?” 

He internally sighed and looked up. Wow. “Uh, hey.” Smooooth.

Youngjae took a seat next to Jinyoung, and flashed a dazzling smile to Jaebeom. “Hey, hyung. Nice to meet you.”

“Uh-huh.” You idiot.

“Sorry, he’s kind of… socially inept.” Jinyoung teased.

“Nyeong, please.” He sagged in his seat and pulled his beanie lower, attempting to hide himself, but still sneaking peeks at the angel.

“This hyung is silly,” Youngjae cutely whispered to Jinyoung, Jaebeom tried not to blush.

Jinyoung pat his back, “He really is.”

The door jingled open and Youngjae got up from his seat, “Be right back, hyungs.”

“Marks here,” Jinyoung whispered after Youngjae left.

“Great.” He was praying for the Earth to crack open and swallow him.

“Is that you, Beomie?” Marks familiar voice called up from behind him.

“Sadly, yes.” He looked up at the pretty smiling face.

Youngjae came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist, Jaebeom tried his best not to stare, “and this is Jinyoung-hyung.” He gestured to his other hyung, who was quietly observing.

“Nice to see you again, Mark.” He waved to the redhead.

“Hey, Jinyoung,” he cleared his throat. “I guess we’ll see you two around?” 

“Yeah, cya man,” Jaebeom turned to Youngjae who had a really cute grin on his face. “And uh, nice to meet you, Youngjae.”

“You too, hyung. Bye~” He waved as they made their way out of the café.

Jaebeom finally took a breath, “That went terrible.”

“I wouldn't say that,” Jinyoung seemed contemplative, something was going on in his evil mind.

“But wait, you already knew Mark?” 

“Like I said, I know of him,” He shrugged.

“Whatever that means,” he rolled his eyes. “Youngjae probably thinks I’m a weirdo or something,” he whimpered thinking of the the way Youngjae naturally took hold of Mark.

“I don't think so, _Beomie_.” Extra emphasis on the last word.

“Shut. Up.” Jaebeom groaned.

Jinyoung got up from his seat, “Let’s go home, loser.”

~

Jaebeom was playing the days events over in his head. He tried not to read too much into his and Mark's new found friendship, because that's all it was. But for him to end up being (close? Or more?) friends with the angel he had a cyber crush on? Maybe that was going to make things weird, or not. He didn’t know.

He sighed and shook his head, “No point in fretting over what I don't know.” He pulled his shirt off and looked for something clean to wear to sleep.

His door clicked open, “Some of your clothes got mixed into mine.” Jinyoung placed a pile of neatly folded laundry on Jaebeom’s desk.

“Wow, clean clothes.” Jaebeom pulled out a shirt, knocking the rest of the pile over.

Jinyoung would have scolded him if he didn’t have other things in mind. 

“Jaebeom.” he looked up to meet his intense eyes.

“What?” something swirled inside him when he made contact with them.

He placed his hand on Jaebeom’s chest and pushed him back onto his bed, “Let’s play tonight.” 

He would never tell him aloud, but he loved Jinyoung's voice when he got in his mood, “Tell me what you want.” 

He straddled Jaebeom and pushed his ass down on his groin, the way he knew he liked. “Fuck me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helllooo, i decided to update a bit sooner than planned!

Jaebeom followed the smell of pancakes into the kitchen where he was greeted by a half naked Jinyoung, who only had his boxers on. His hickey covered thighs, chest, and neck at full display. His own body in a similar condition.

“Stop staring pervert,” Jinyoung pretended to cover himself up.

Jaebeom chuckled and gave him a kiss on his jaw, “Good morning to you too.”

“As a thank you for fucking me,” he pointed toward the fruits and pancakes on the table. “I made you breakfast.”

Their random sexual encounters were normal to them. Since they were horny teenagers they experimented with each other, discovering their sexuality. But they never put a label on it, they didn't feel like they had to. They were just best friends.

“Maybe I should do it more often,” Jaebeom wiggled his brows. 

“Now I won't let you since you have ulterior motives,” he shoved a laughing Jaebeom toward his seat.

He pouted, “Boo, no fun.” 

They ate in comfortable silence, bickering as they usually would.

“So, Youngjae is coming over today.” Jinyoung said picking up his dish.

Jaebeom froze, “Like.. today today?”

“No, tomorrow today.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “I told you yesterday.”

“But.. you’re all hot and covered in hickeys!” He dramatically pointed at his colored body.

“Thank you?” Jinyoung shook his head. “That doesn't matter, I’m obviously going to wear clothes.”

“Right yeah, I guess that makes sense.” He murmured and continued eating.

“Cheer up,” Jinyoung placed his dishes in the sink. “It’s your turn to wash the dishes. I’m gonna shower.” He ruffled Jaebeom’s already messy hair before walking out. 

“How is that supposed to help me?!” He called out with a mouth full of food, defeated.

~

“Yo, Jinyoung,” he called for the loser that was cleaning the already clean living room.

“Hm?” His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he rearranged couch pillows.

“Mark is coming over too…” he hid behind the door just in case he was attacked.

To his surprise Jinyoung was calm.. too calm. “That's fine, but I did invite Youngjae for the sole reason so you could get to know him.” That was more like it.

“I know.. but he makes me nervous. Plus I need help with econ. When we finish we’ll meet with you two out here.” He was still hiding.

“Oh? So you two are going to be in your room?” He finally turned away from the pillows and raised an eyebrow to Jaebeom.

“Uhh.. yes?”

“Well, your sheets are covered in cum so.. you might want to change those.” He pointed at him.

“Do you have some clean ones I could borrow?” His hiding spot came in handy when a pillow came flying.

“You NEED to do laundry!” Nonetheless, he went in his room and came out with a clean set, shoving it into Jaebeom’s hands.

“Thank you, nyeongie~” He sweetly said running back to his room, swiftly dodging another pillow.

He put on some music and sang along as he cleaned up his room. 

_♪Through drought and famine_  
_Natural disasters_  
_My baby has been around for me_ ♪ 

Before he knew it, his room was in pretty decent shape. He could see the floor for the first time in days, and he didn't forget to change the bed sheets.

The sound of a notification reminded him of the reason he was cleaning in the first place.

When he opened the door he ran into Jinyoung, “Oops, my fault.”

“Of course it is,” they were both taking the same path toward the entrance.

“Is Youngjae here?”  
“Is Mark here?”  
“Yes?”  
“Yes?”

“Wait…” Jaebeom stopped. “What if they came together?”

Jinyoung shrugged, “Guess we’re going to find out.” 

Jaebeom ran to Jinyoung's side and pushed him away from the door, stepping in front of it instead. “What was that for?!”

“Shush,” he swung the door open, revealing a beautiful angel and a beautiful redhead. “H-hey!” His stomach was doing flips.

“Hey, beomie,” Mark sweetly smiled. “Here.” He handed him the tea he promised. 

He took it in his slightly shaking hand, “Thank you.” He didn't know what to say to the brunette that looked back at him, he just looked back at him with an awkward smile.

Jinyoung to the rescue, “Youngjae! Come in!” He excitingly exclaimed. “Mark.” Eye whiskers at full display.

The younger felt a bit confused as to why Jaebeom didn't greet him. But whatever, he came to hang with Jinyoung.

“Come,” Jaebeom led Marks still frame into their apartment.

In awkward silence, they took off their shoes and stood next to their designated hang out buddies. 

“Did you two come together?” Jinyoung pointed between Youngjae and Mark.

“Yeah!” That cute smile again, “We were both heading out when it turned out we were going to the same place.” Oh god, that beautiful laugh.

“Oh, you two are roommates?” There was something in Jinyoung's tone that Jaebeom picked up.

“Yup!” Youngjae’s eyes turned into little half moons and the mole under his left eye made it that much more adorable.

“Coool, well, we’ll see you two around. We’re gonna go study and be nerds and stuff.” He placed a hand Marks shoulder, trying to steady his shaking, not realizing Mark was too.

“Hang out with us later, okay hyung?” Youngjae did a little ‘fighting’ stance and his heart melted.

“Uh, yeah.” Oh my god. “Later.”

Jaebeom turned them around and took a deep breath, leading Mark to his room, “You good man? You’ve barely said a word.” He reassuringly squeezed where his hand still was.

“I was trying to remember some terms,” he hoped Jaebeom would believe his lie.

And he did, “Nerd.” He opened the door to his room and stepped in.

The atmosphere immediately relaxed Mark, he barely knew Jaebeom, but it all seemed a lot like him. The music, the photos taped on the wall, even the slight messiness. 

“Soo, where should we do our work?” He was still standing by the door.

“We could do it on…” He looked around his small room. “The bed?” 

Mark burst out laughing, leaving Jaebeom dumbfounded. It took him a few moments to realize why he was reacting like that.

“Mark! You're so immature!” Jaebeom whined.

He was trying to catch his breath, “You just…” he wiped a stray tear. “say some things.” Nonetheless, he climbed on. 

“That’s not very Junior-in-college of you, tisk.” Jaebeom teased while grabbing his laptop and climbed into bed, sitting next to Mark.

“Shut up and drink your tea,” Mark shoved him playfully.

“Ooh, okay. Anything you say hottie,” Jaebeom winked and exaggeratingly took a sip of his drink.

“Jaebeom,” Mark shook his head, smiling nonetheless. “Why are you like this.”

“Honesty? I don't know either.” He shrugged.

“Of course you don't.”

Even Jaebeom could get serious sometimes though. He was paying extra attention to Mark while he talked about production, distribution, and a bunch of other words he’d only vaguely heard in class. Mark was patient with him when Jaebeom was confused and made sure to explain things to him in a way he would understand. They seemed to fall into sync right away, as if they haven't officially met a little over a day ago.

They’ve reviewed the last few weeks and completed the stupidly complicated homework. Mark sighed in relief and shut the laptop, putting it to the side.

“I feel wrinkles… forming..” Jaebeom dramatically fell back onto the bed. “...in my brain.”

“I guess that means I was helpful.” Mark stretched, exposing some of his belly.

Jaebeom was practically laying on his lap so he got a full view at the tiny trail of hairs, “You were, thank you Mark. I really appreciate it.” He had to force himself to look away.

Before Mark could even think of stopping himself, his hands found their way to Jaebeoms soft hair, massaging the scalp. “Shit, sorry.” He quickly retreated realizing it might be weird.

Though he was surprised, it wasn't unwelcomed. “No, please. That felt nice.” Jaebeom reached for Marks hand and placed it back on his hair.

Without another word, he ran his fingers through the black locks, gently running them across the scalp. Jaebeom was practically purring in his lap, further proving he wasn't how he seemed. He liked how comfortable he made him feel.

“How’s your brain?” he leaned down and whispered, not wanting to disturb Jaebeom in his blissed out state.

“Amazing. I’m so smart.” Jaebeom opened his eyes and was greeted by such a beautiful soft smile. Why was Mark so fucking pretty.

“You sure are,” he wasn’t aware that Jaebeom was trying to do his best to not pull him down for a kiss.

Mark removed his hand but Jaebeom was still resting on him, not that he minded. 

“Can I ask you a question?” He just wanted to be sure..

“What's up?” Mark was searching Jaebeom’s face, spending a few moments on every attractive inch.

Jaebeom almost wished he hadn’t asked, but fuck it, “Are you and Youngjae a couple?”

Luckily the music filled up the awkward silence that followed.

“Uh, sorry. That was a stupid question. I can't just assume you're queer,” He started to panic. “Sorry, I uh-.” He began to sit up, only for Mark to pull him back down.

“Chill, it’s okay. I was just surprised,” he placed a reassuring hand on Jaebeom’s chest. “For the record, yes, I’m gay, and no, he and I are not a couple. That's weird to think.. we’re more like brothers in a way.”

Jaebeom let out a sigh ~~in relief~~ , placing his hands over Mark's. “Sorry if that was a weird question..”

“It’s fine, it wasn't. But can I ask you one now?” Now it was his turn to feel nervous.

“Shoot.”

“Are you and Jinyoung a couple?” his voice unintentionally came out tiny.

“Nope, we most definitely are not, and if you're wondering, yes I’m gay too.” He was idly playing with Mark's pretty thin fingers.

He didn't pick up Marks own sigh of relief. “Good to know.” He didn't specify which part.

“Mark, I have one last question.” His tone serious now.

“Uh, what is it?”

Jaebeom looked into Mark’s eyes with an intense gaze, “Would you be mad if I…” Mark gulped at the unnerving pause. “....Take a nap.”

Mark retreated his hand from Jaebeoms hold and attempted to push him off, only for him to burst out laughing. “So is that a no?!”

He signed in defeat, “Only if I can take one too.”

Jaebeom gasped, “You're sure?! You don’t wanna hang with those two? I could just nap here alone.”

He suddenly felt nervous he said the wrong thing, “Yeah actually.. it would be weird if I slept here too, wouldn't it?” 

Jaebeom sat up and faced Mark, “No, I just wanted to be sure I wasn't keeping you from the fun! You can definitely take a nap with me! We're going to nap so hard!” 

That smile Jaebeom’s become so fond of appeared again, “Okay then, I’ll nap with you.”

Jaebeom got off from the bed, “Like a mini sleep-over! A nap-over! Yes!” He began going through his drawers.

Mark laughed at his unexpected reaction,“What are you doing?!”

He turned to Mark wide eye'd, “I'm not sleeping in my outside clothes dude, makes my body feel all.. compressed,” he shivered. “You want something to wear?”

Mark came to the conclusion that Jaebeom was a weird guy, but he liked that about him. “You have a point…”

“I know I do,” he threw him a pair of basketball shorts. “You can change here, I’m gonna turn around.”

“This is so.. weird.” Mark shook his head but got up off the bed either way. He didn't mean to stare, but Jaebeom was undressing right in front of him. His back muscles were more toned than he’d expected and his proportions were godlike. He quickly turned away when he heard Jaebeom begin to take off his belt, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. He hastily pulled off his pants and tried to ignore the fact he was changing into Jaebeom’s clothes. 

“Are you good?” Jaebeom asked before turning around. 

“Yup,” he hoped his hair was camouflaging his red ears.

They turned to face each other. Jaebeom thought Mark looked so cute, he was practically swimming in the shorts. Mark was trying not to scan up and down Jaebeom’s body.

“Let’s get this nap on!” On his way to turn off the lights he swiftly passed by his door and locked it (as a just-in-case measure), Mark didn’t notice. He moved their notebooks and laptops and set them on his desk, turning on a small lamp, quickly disconnecting his phone from the speaker. “Do you want a separate cover or is sharing fine? Cause I don’t think I have another one…” 

“You're hopeless. We can share.” He never knew what to expect being around Jaebeom, it was exciting and nerve-racking at the same time.

Jaebeom climbed under the covers and held them up for Mark. After a small moment of hesitation he crawled in, the space between them small, their warmth was radiating.

He wasn’t sure why he was feeling the way he was, he liked being in that moment with Mark. He liked being around him, he liked the touches they exchanged, he liked how light he felt around him. But he still only saw him as a friend.

It was Marks turn to take initiative, “Can I ask you another question?” He softly spoke as if not to disturb the silence.

He could feel the air change,“of course.”

The words were barely audible, but Jaebeom took a hold of every syllable before they slipped away, “Can I kiss you?” 

He didn't answer before his lips met Marks, and they felt just as soft as he thought the would. They slowly moved against each other, playing with the feeling. Mark wrapped his arms around Jaebeom’s neck, pulling him closer. He opened his mouth and allowed Jaebeom the privilege to explore deeper. The way their tongues were dancing together was making them feel more and more excited. 

Mark pulled away to catch his breath but Jaebeom continued working down his neck, lightly biting down at the sensitive skin. He wrapped his arms around the smaller mans middle, keeping him in place. He continued sucking and biting, a slew of tiny noises escaped perfect lips.

To Jaebeoms surprise and satisfied, Mark pushed him back onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. He made a pretty love bite right below his jaw before joining their lips again. Mark seemed to be enjoying it just as much as he was and that made it all the better.

“Beom,” Mark pulled away panting and rested his forehead on Jaebeom’s. 

“Yes?”  
“You're really hot.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I’m kinda turned on now.”  
“Sick, me too.”  
“But.”  
“But?”  
“I’m tired.”

Mark bravery quickly diminished and he fell back onto the bed, “Sorry.”

Jaebeom got on his side, “No need to apologize,” he gently caressed Marks flushed face. “Can we continue this some other time?”

“I would like that,” He pulled Jaebeom down for another kiss. “But let's nap now, yeah?”

“I would like that.” He pulled the blanket over them again and draped an arm over Marks waist, who immediately cuddled into his chest. “And for the record, you're really hot too.”

Marks chuckled against him, “Shut up.”

~

The sound of knocking pulled Jaebeom from his slumber. He was confused for a few moments, unsure of the time, and who was laying next to him. He hopped off the bed to confront the demon that was knocking. 

It was an angel instead, “Uh… yo.”

“Hyung, were you sleeping?” Youngjae took note of his tousled hair.

“Yeah, you know how studying can he,” he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but Youngjae's face.

“...Uh-huh. Is Mark hyung sleeping too?” His tone seemed a bit off but Jaebeom didn't think it meant anything. 

“Uhhh,” he turned around to see, mostly to check it was Mark. “Yes.”

“Okay then well…” Maybe he was flustered? Or uncomfortable? Jealous? “If you guys are hungry we ordered food.” 

“Thanks, uh, Twe?” He recalled Jinyoung calling him that. 

“It’s Youngjae, hyung.” Was that sass? It felt like sass. 

“Right, yea, Young-jae.” He clearly repeated the syllables back.

“Beomie?” Marks groggy voice made the situation a few notches more awkward. 

Youngjae looked at him with an eyebrow raised, as if wanting to say something. “He’s calling you, Hyung.” He turned around and walked off.

What just happened?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the sweet feedback so far ;( <333  
> it really makes this all the more fun x)  
> what did uall think about that lil markbum?>.<


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i get an order of uhhhhh markbeom with a side of 2jae pls?

“He hates me,” Jaebeom dropped himself onto Jinyoung's lap.

“He doesn't, you're just being dramatic,” Jinyoung continued reading his… was that a gardening magazine? whatever.

“Dude~! You should've seen his face!” He didn't even see it, but he kept swearing Youngjae gave him the stink eye.

Jinyoung closed his magazine and finally looked down at Jaebeom, “For him to give you the stink eye, he must've had good reason. Probably cause you were sleeping with his best friend.” 

Jaebeom noticed something in Jinyoung's eyes when he said that, but he assumed it was because he was acting as Youngjae's lawyer. “Don't say it like that! We were literally just sleeping.” He sighed.

“Sure, sure. But I still doubt he hates you, you just gotta set the record straight with him… or gay.” He shrugged and continued reading.

“This sucks…” The big baby pouted and cuddled into Jinyoung. “We don’t even have room for a garden,” he silently grumbled to himself.

“Here's what you're going to do. You're going to text Mark to hang out, but at his place. Youngjae will most likely be there. Actually interact with him, get to know him. And take snacks, his favorite are home-run balls.” He didn't even look away from the page he was reading.

Jaebeom sat up and faced Jinyoung, “You're so scary…”

He looked up at Jaebeom and smiled all pretty, “You’re sweet, but go do that now. I don't want to see you moping anymore.” 

“Kiss for good luck?” Jaebeom cutely stuck out his lips.

Jinyoung pushed him away, “No, get some from Mark.”

“Fine, I will,” He stuck his tongue out at Jinyoung and went to his room for his phone.

“You got this, it’s gonna be super chill. You're devilish good looks and alright sense of humor will make Youngjae not hate you anymore,” he was pep talking himself in front of his mirror, even though he was actually feeling nervous. He checked himself out one last time before grabbing his stuff and heading out.

“Jinyoung, you don’t wanna come?” He asked while putting on his shoes.

“It’s fine, Jackson’s coming over,” he waved. “Don't make a fool out of yourself in front of Youngjae! Fighting!”

“Thank you, have fun!” He waved and made his way, even though he really wanting to call it off and head back inside.

~

He could hear cute laughter coming from the other side of the door and smiled.

The door swung open to reveal Mark in a too-big hoodie (he could see the little purple marks he made last night decorate his neck) and shorts, “Come in, loser.” He moved out of the way to let Jaebeom in.

“Already being bullied?” Jaebeom joked and made his way in, handing Mark the two bags of snacks.

“I’m done for now,” he pat Jaebeom's back while he took off his shoes.

Jaebeom couldn't help but pulling Mark into a hug and kissing him in the cheek, causing his ears to flare up, “Good, cause remember, I’m sensitive.” Another kiss.

An angel appeared next to Mark and startled Jaebeom. “Hey hyung,” Youngjae took a bag from Mark. “Thanks for the snacks!” Jaebeom looked back at him dumbly as he walked away from them.

Jaebeom turned to Mark with a frown, “Does he hate me? Be honest.”

Mark slung an arm over his shoulders and led him to the kitchen, “As far as I know, he doesn't.” He set the reminding bag on the counter and leaned on it.

“I guess that’s some reassurance,” he slumped down onto Mark, wrapping his arms around his small waist.

Mark was amused at how cuddly Jaebeom was, it was making little butterflies dance in his stomach, “Don't read too much into nothing, you're just going to draw the wrong conclusions.” He ran his fingers through the soft hair in attempts to soothe his silly worries.

“Aren't you two cute,” the voice caused Jaebeom to stiffen up.

“I am, he isn't,” Mark pretended to be grossed out and with much reluctance pushed Jaebeom off of him (he was actually embarrassed at being caught twice).

“Don’t be mean, hyung,” Youngjae mindlessly poured himself some water. “He’s cute too.”

Jaebeom turned to him with a bewildered expression, _You're cute too_ he really wanted to say.

“Ya! Are you hitting on him?” Mark crossed his arms at his chest, feigning offense

Youngjae put up his empty hand, “No sir, just stating facts. Can't lie and say this hyung,” he pointed at Jaebeom with his thumb (he was still in a trance). “Isn't good looking.” He shrugged and walked away, praying they couldn't hear his heart beating a thousand times per second.

“Well, yeah, he has a point,” Mark uncrossed his arms and shrugged. He waved a hand in front of Jaebeom who was trying to wrap his head around that little exchange. “You good?”

Jaebeom shook his head, “Peachy.” He felt kinda weird, he just wanted to cuddle. “What do you have planned?”

“I was thinking we could just chill in the living room, watch movies and bother Youngjae. How's that sound?” He wanted to take the giant into his arms again, but was worried he’d come off as touchy.

Jaebeom didn’t seem to mind and took ahold of Mark again, “Do you have any soft, warm, blankets?” 

“Yes..” He ruffled the black locks.

“Then that sounds perfect,” he gave Mark a small squeeze, earning him a giggle.

Mark pulled away, “Go wait over there, I’ll bring them.” He pushed Jaebeom toward the living room and walked off. 

He stood at his spot a few more moments, sighed and walked in, finding a seat farthest from the couch Youngjae was sitting in. He was only able to see him from the corner of his eyes. The guy he was having such a hard time talking too was the most harmless person in the world. The only way he could think of making any contact was with the power of lame jokes.

“What did the ocean say to the other ocean?” He stiffly turned toward Youngjae, catching him mid-snacking.

“What?” His answer muffled.

“Nothing, they just waved,” He held his breath waiting for Youngjae to react.

And oh boy did he, his beautifully booming laugh filled the room, he seemed to glow more. His stress lessened at the sound, he felt like he made a breakthrough.

“H-hyung, I’m actually crying,” he pointed at a tear running down his cheek, catching his breath.

“I’m glad that actually worked,” Jaebeom was proudly smiling to himself, printing the image of Youngjae's smiling face into his brain.

Mark appeared next to him with a heap of blankets in his hands, “Do you want your own?”

“We can share,” he swears he could already feel Youngjae looking at him.

“Do you want one, Twe?” Mark waved the extra blankets. 

“Please,” he extended his hands and did cute little grabby hands.

After very little dispute, the younger won at picking what they were going to watch. They mostly just let him pick because they both thought he was really cute. 

“No rom-coms, please. I’m begging you,” Mark slumped back onto the couch next to Jaebeom.

“Now I’m going to pick the worst rom-com I can think of, just to spite you,” he cutely stuck out his tongue at Mark, who silently sighed in defeat.

Jaebeom unfolded the blanket and threw it over the two of them, “Youngjae, could you be a dear and not put a rom-com for our beloved guest here?” Mark leaned his head on Jaebeom.

Youngjae turned to them, “I’m going to pick to worse romcom ever filmed.” He swiftly turned back to the TV.

“He’s evil,” Jaebeom whispered down to Mark, who cutely giggled. “Now I know why Jinyoung likes you.” He looked up to catch Youngjae's gaze on them again, their eyes quickly met before Youngjae curtly looked away.

The sudden sound from the TV startled them, and the words Leap Year flashed across the screen.

“Ughhhhh,” Mark pouted and buried his head into Jaebeom’s chest.

“It’s okay, we’ll suffer together,” Without much thought he placed a kiss on Marks head. 

He cutely looked up at him and laced their fingers together under the covers, “That doesn't sound too bad.” 

They both noticed how nicely they fit together.  
~

But Jaebeom could hardly pay attention to the movie. He was distracted by the way Mark felt against him mixed with the looks Youngjae kept giving them. His heart couldn't help but race a bit, was he jealous?

Did he want him to be jealous?

He came back to reality when he felt Mark sniffle against him, “Everything okay?” He softly whispered.

“This movie just,” another sniffle. “Sucks so much.” He actually didn't want to admit the typical cheesy rom com scenario got to him.

Mark excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving the two alone again. Jaebeom felt unwelcomed tension surround him him, he was kind of bummed. He thought he’d gotten through to Youngjae, but maybe it was going to take more than just a lame joke to clear up any misunderstandings.

“Youngjae?” Jaebeom called out to him.

“Hm?” he was suddenly really concentrated on the movie.

“Do you think maybe we could talk later?” That finally caught his attention, Jaebeom gulped. “The two of us?”

“What for?” His tone was stern, it was stressing Jaebeom out.

He quickly ran out of the little fighting spirit he had, he didn't like tense situations, “Please just say yes.”

“Fine.” Did he roll his eyes? It sounded like he rolled his eyes.

As if on cue, Mark was back and found his place next to Jaebeom again. “Everything okay?” He scanned his face and noticed something was up.

“Perfect,” Jaebeom gave him a reassuring squeeze, not wanting to make his lil redhead worry over his silly worries

~

Two movies in, Mark was beginning to doze off. It was such an endearing sight, it soothed poo his jitters.

“You wanna go to bed?” Jaebeom gently ruffled his hair.

He yawned, “Yeah..” standing up, cutely wrapped in the blanket, “I’ll see you tomorrow, beomie.” As if on instinct, he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Jaebeom’s pouting face.

He returned the kiss, “sleep tight, Markie.” 

“night, beom. g’night Youngjae.” he softly murmured and walked out.

The feelings on his cheek lingered as he waited for the sound of Mark’s door to shut. 

As soon as they heard the click;

“Young-”  
“What's your game with Mark-hyung?”

The question took Jaebeom aback, “My what? My game?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes, “The first time I ever heard of you from him was Friday, the next day he's covered in hickeys, today you’re acting like a couple. What are you playing at?” 

Jaebeom’s eyes were wide at the words, he felt somewhat hurt that was Youngjae's impression of him. “You have my all wrong, but I can't really say I blame you.” He sighed, “Yes, we barely met Friday but we got along right away. What happened yesterday was totally uncalled for but I really liked it and he seemed to too...” he trailed off and noticed Youngjae's expression changed for the worse. He quickly waved his hands in the air, “Wait, no. We did not have sex!”

Youngjae shook his head, “Whatever it was you two did or didn't do, I don't care. I just don’t want Mark hyung to get his feelings hurt.”

A pout formed on Jaebeom’s face, “I don't want that to happen either.” He fell back onto the couch, “I just… I like him as a friend. But I don't mind the kissing and touching and stuff…. Does that make sense?” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I don't know.”

He felt the couch dip next to him, “You should tell him that, in case his feelings go beyond friendship. You're really are weird hyung.”

“Ugh, please, I know I am.” He sighed and opened an eye to peek at Youngjae, “Are we good? Or do you still hate me?”

A soft smile looked back at him, “I never hated you, don't be silly. I just don't really know you, I’m allowed to be somewhat cautious,” he shrugged. “No hard feelings though, hyung,” he extended his hand. “But if you break Mark's heart, I will hurt you.”

“You're scary, Youngjae,” he shook his hand. “Please trust me.” 

Youngjae nodded his head, “Okay.” 

Jaebeom held onto his hand a few more moments, getting a good look at Youngjae's face. The light from the tv softly colored his features. His eyes had so much depth to them, it made Jaebeom wonder what was going on behind them. The simple beauty mark under his left eye decorated his face so delicately. 

and those lips…

“Hyung?” Youngjae turned his head in confusion looking back at Jaebeom's ~~handsome~~ face.

Jaebeom's eyes shot back up to meet his, “huh?”

“Let go?” He shook his hand again to emphasize.

He immediately (and reluctantly) released his hold, “Uh, oops.” Followed by an awkward chuckle.

Youngjae stood up, “Let me pick all this up and then I could walk you out.” He began shoving empty chip bags and candy containers into a plastic bag. He was really just trying to hide his reddening face.

“Let me help,” he stood up and took a hold of empty glasses.

“Thank you for the home-run balls, I’m guessing Jinyoung-hyung told you to get them for me?” He tied the bag and turned to face Jaebeom, flashing him a cute smile.

What a smile, “Yeah, he did. Glad you liked them.”

Youngjae began heading to the kitchen, Jaebeom following. “If you're ever feeling generous again I like anything chocolate.” He placed the bag in the garage and leaned against the counter, “They might help me like you more.”

Jaebeom almost dropped the glasses he was putting into the sink, “Like me more?” He meant it to mock but mostly to make sure he heard him right.

“You know what I mean,” Youngjae let out a nervous giggle, confused as to why he even said that.

Once the cups were safe in the sink he stood in front on Youngjae, “Enlighten me?” 

“Hyung, I’m just trying to get some free chocolate,” he looked toward the living room, not wanting to see the look on Jaebeom’s face.

“You just gotta ask, Jae. No need to get me all excited.” He playfully scuffed, internally screaming.

Youngjae's head shot up, finally meeting Jaebeom's eyes, “Excited?”

Jaebeom tried to cooly shrug but came off as an awkward movement of stiff limbs.

A short pause followed after, the faint noise from the living room filling in the silent gaps.

Youngjae took a step closer to him, his eyes.. softened? Jaebeom couldn’t really tell in the dark. But slowly.. almost too slowly Youngjae wrapped his arms around his neck. Jaebeom didn't know what to do, so he stood there, dazed. 

“Hyung…” he whispered, his lips… they were moving closer to Jaebeom’s.

Jaebeom took in a sharp breath, not really sure what was happening, what to do with his hands, how to properly breath.

“Heed. My. Warning.” Youngjae hissed, still holding Jaebeom in place though, contradictory to his words.

~~It was so hot.~~

Youngjae's breath on his lips caused a shutter to run through Jaebeom, “You’re foul, Youngjae.” He was commanding every nerve in this body to stay still, a million different scenarios running through his head.

He pulled away, sly smile on his lips. He loosely wrapped his hands around Jaebeom’s neck, “I mean it.”

Jaebeom felt like he was going to explode. He’s never had any kinks (he sometimes went along with Jinyoung's weird shit) but Youngjae's hands just felt…. 

heavenly.

The devil in disguise released his hold and pulled away, “It’s getting kinda late, hyung.”

Jaebeom shook his head, he wasn't sure how to react. “Uhh, yeah.” He tried to find his way to the door, walking into a few things on the way (he didn't mind though because it made Youngjae laugh).

“So, I’ll be seeing you around then?” Youngjae was practically ogling Jaebeom while he put on his shoes, can a back be attractive?

Jaebeom stood up and cleared his throat, “I hope so.”

“I hope so too.”

~

Jaebeom had a hard time falling asleep that night.

Youngjae did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u all are satisfied with this TT  
> this week was me wanting to write a good chapter vs. me needing to pass my midterms ospapkda  
> i'll try better next week! >.<


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!! my laptop died at school and i forgot my charger :")
> 
> I havent had a chance to proof read this so sorry if their are any typos or something doesnt really make sense!

Early morning sunlight poured into Jaebeom’s room and rudely pulled him out of his slumber. He’d barely gotten any sleep, he was too caught up trying to make some sense of everything that happened.

His bones cracked when he stretched, trying his best to shake the tiredness. Blindly, he searched for his phone on his bed to check the time.

At reading his name his pretty face flashed through his mind, he did spend the night recalling every pretty detail of it.

He felt something weird stir in his stomach, it wasn't butterflies though. 

Guilt?

As he often does when he feels uneasy, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

~

The professor completely ignored Jaebeom as he walked into the class 20 minutes late. He quickly scanned the room to look for Marks red head and spotted it in the back of the room, an empty seat next to him.

“You're late,” Mark whispered once he sat down.

“But I’m here,” he winked back.

A very loud “Shh” interrupted them. Jaebeom turned to the source of the sound only to find Jackson giving him a mischievous grin from down the row. 

“I hate you,” Jaebeom mouthed as clearly as possible.

Jackson blew him a kiss, “Love you too.”

Marks knee bumped his and brought his attention back to class, “The prof is staring.”

And yes he was, he’d even stopped talking. He flashed him an apologetic smile but the prof just shook his head before continuing the lesson.

“I wasn't even being loud,” he fussed, laying his head in his arms.

Mark flushed him a cute smile (god why was he so cute), “I'll wake you up when class ends.” 

He couldn't help but smile back, “Thank you.”

~

“WAKE UP, PRINCESS,” Jaebeom jumped at the sound of the booming voice, Mark’s cute laugh following.

“What was that for,” Jaebeom felt like crying, he looked at laughing Mark with a frown.

“Jackson offered to wake you up,” he was trying to catch his breath. “I couldn't say no.”

“Yes you could've,” he pretended to wipe a tear. “I hate you.” He turned to Jackson.

“Psh, you can't hate me. I was your first love,” he swiftly turned and strutted out of class.

“He’s so annoying,” Jaebeom got a hold of his stuff and got up, but Mark seemed frozen in place. “Mark?”

Mark shook his head, “Sorry I was trying to remember what the homework was.” There was no homework, he was trying to understand what Jackson said.

“Ugh, don't remind me,” Jaebeom slouched. “Let's go get some tea?”

Mark got his stuff and stood next to Jaebeom, “On you?”

“Of course,” he didn't even think before putting his arm over Marks shoulders, but he immediately snuggled against him.

That feeling was trying to come back up, but he managed to hide it away again.

They were startled by the blonde that was waiting for them by the door, “Can I come with?”

Jaebeom groaned, “Ugh dude, stop doing that. Don't you got soccer practice or something?”

“Coach is out sick so now I have free time to bother you,” he huffed.

“Fine, but you're paying for your own stuff,” he was probably still going to end up paying for him but right now he was upset at being startled twice.

“You're going to make your first love pay for their own stuff? You’ve changed.” Jackson swiftly dodged a punch from Jaebeom.

“Let it goooo,” Jaebeom whined.

“I will stop at nothing to humiliate you, babe,” Jackson sweetly said.

Mark was curious about the whole ‘first love’ thing, “You too would make a really handsome couple.” 

“Right?!” Jackson excitingly exclaimed. “Hold me too?” he pouted to Jaebeom.

But he swerved away from Jackson once they exited the campus, Mark cutely giggling against him. 

“BABE!” it was futile to try and escape Jackson with those perfectly sculpted legs. 

“You're probably wondering why Jackson is so in love with me, right?” Jaebeom looked down at Mark, who nodded against him. There was no point in lying. “In middle school he transferred in from Hong Kong, and since that moment on he fell in love with me and he hasn't left me alone since,” a dramatic sigh. “He followed me to highschool, and now to college. I don't think I’ll ever be able to escape him.” He sniffled.

“You are such a bitch,” Jackson was laughing next to him. “The true story is, I transferred into his class in middle school, I didn't talk to many kids since I still wasn't good at speaking Korean.” Mark nodded, understanding the struggle. “But he talked to me first, and as cliché as it was we didn't live too far from each other so we became friends. He helped me with my korean.” Jaebeom was smiling at the memories. Yeah Jackson turned out to be a slightly annoying monster but they have been good friends for a really long time.  
“Luckily, we ended up going to the same high school. Around our senior year word got around to us that people thought we were a couple. So just for the sake of fulfilling everyone's weird fantasies, we pretended to be.” 

Mark was happy to be learning more about Jaebeom and his relationships with his friends but trying to imagine young Jaebeom and Jackson.. made him feel.. some type of way.

They finally made it to coffee shop on campus, Mark inwardly frowned when Jaebeom removed his arm from around him. They found a seat near the back.

“It was such a trip, literally everyone would gather around us in the hallway when all we would be doing was holding hands. Sometimes we even put on shows,” Jackson wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jaebeom took a seat next to Mark, “Can we stop, please. I've been trying to suppress these memories for years.” It was fun to recall them, but he felt embarrassed having Mark hear them.

“Oh my god, the best part was when we broke up,” he did air quotes. “Super dramatic in the hallway, this was all improv by the way, I told him I wanted to break up and Jaebeom being the talented drama queen we all know him to be started crying!” Mark gasped and Jaebeom groaned. “He was all like, ‘But why Jackson?! I love you!’. I got so much hate after that, it was hilarious.” 

“I wish I could rewind life and prevent all of that from ever happening,” Jaebeom slouched back onto his seat. He was still embarrassed but seeing Mark smile so cutely made it worth dealing with.

“Shut up, you loved it,” Jackson stook out his hand toward Jaebeom.

“Sure, sure,” he placed his wallet into Jackson's palm.. 

“But in conclusion, I was Jaebeom's first love,” he proudly smiled.

“In your dreams,” Jaebeom chuckled. “Get us some tea, please.”

“Green tea with lemonade is fine?” Jackson had toned town.

“Yes, thank you.” Mark gave him a small smile.

Jackson went on his way, counting the bills in the wallet. 

Something inside Mark decided to take action. He stood up and extended his hand to Jaebeom, “Come.” His eyes seemed different, he gulped and took his hand. 

Mark led them to the single use bathroom and locked the door as soon as they stepped in. His confidence was faltering though, he didn't know what to say as Jaebeom looked back at him with a smirk.

“Mark..” Jaebeom stroked his reddening cheek. “ Did you miss me?”

He almost hated how easily Jaebeom could read him, “Just…” he sighed. “Kiss me, please?” 

“How could I say no?” He wouldn't either way.

As if they've done it a million times before, their lips found their way to each other. They were going slow this time, little waves of excitement and warmth shooting through both of them.

Mark's lips were so soft, they felt so nice. He liked holding Marks smaller frame against his, the cute little noises that left him when their kiss deepened, his pretty blushing face when they pulled away. It was all so nice. 

“One last thing…” Mark pulled at the collar of Jaebeom's shirt and to his surprise, began creating a love bite at the base of his neck. Just high enough for it to be visible.

Jaebeom wouldn't help but let out a small laugh but let him continue either way. The secretly enjoyed the sight stinging pain the came from it, he couldn't help the small groan that left him when Mark bit down on the bruised area.

Mark looked up at him with eyes wide, “That was so hot...” He was already thinking about hearing it again.

He smirked, “I know.” He took a hold of Marks jaw and gave him one quick kiss. “I think we should get back though, Jackson's going to be mad we left him alone.”

“Oh, right. Your ex.” Mark joked, pulling Jaebeom down for one final kiss. 

“Spare me,” Jaebeom pouted and took a hold of Marks hand, stepping out of the bathroom.

He certainly wasn't expecting to see him talking to Youngjae, of all people. He had to stop himself from groaning. Why now out of all times. Why here out of all places. 

“Jae!” Mark waved, practically dragging Jaebeom back to the table.

“Welcome back, cheater.” Jackson whispered to Jaebeom as he sat down, it felt a bit crowded now.

“Hey Mark-hyung, Jaebeom.” Ouch, not even a ‘hyung’. 

“You know Jackson?” Beom couldn't stop himself from asking.

“Everyone knows me,” Jackson proudly boasted.

“That, and we're mutual friends though Jinyoung-hyung.” He was giving Jackson a cute smile.

“Where’d you two run off too?” Of course Jackson just had to ask.

A blush creeped onto Mark's cheeks again, “Wash our hands.” He raised his hands, taking Jaebeom's with his.

Youngjae's smile almost faltered, he quickly shot Jaebeom a look. It was more like a warning. “For tea?”

“Cleanliness is next to godliness,” Mark shrugged, and took a sip from his cup.

“Is there a leech problem is the bathroom too or…?” Jackson pointed toward his neck, gesturing to Jaebeom.

Hello? Death?

“Uhh…” Hello???? “Yeahhhh.” He could feel daggers coming from Youngjae. 

“Don’t you have another class at 11?” Mark’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Mhmm,” His heart couldn't help but flutter at Youngjae’s serious expression though. 

“It's 11:10,” they all said in unison.

Jaebeom hung his head, “Should I even bother going?”

“You should go,” Youngjae answered first. 

“Yeah, you should,” Mark was untangling himself from Jaebeom.

He felt like there was some type of double meaning behind Youngjae's response though, “I guess.”

Mark gave him a quick peck on the cheek and lightly pushed him off his seat, “Run.”

Jackson was almost laughing, “You're such a mess, man.” He gave him a supporting pat on his back.

“Thanks,” he rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you guys around.” 

He briefly made contact with Youngjae's eyes on his way out, there was definitely something there. 

“He never asked for his wallet back,” Jackson pulled it out of his pocket, waving it in the air. “Wanna split the cash?” 

“Sike,” Mark quickly snatched it, giggling. “There can't be that much in here.” As soon as he opened it he saw a Polaroid photo of Jinyoung holding a laughing Jaebeom's face, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Nevermind, there's more than I thought.” He quickly shut it and placed it back on the table.

Jaebeom’s hair was a copper red, he had that color back during their freshman year. It must mean something to him if he still had it. 

“If you're wondering why he has money, it's because he’s a cam model.” Jackson gave Mark a serious look.

Youngjae burst out laughing, “You're kidding, right?!” _~~Don't imagine anything.~~_

“He actually works with his family during the summer and saves all that to make it through the school year,” he nodded. “He can be responsible sometimes.”

“Seems hard to believe,” Youngjae scoffed.

“Cut him some slack, Jae. He really isn't that bad. He has a lot of love inside of him. His friends are all that he has.” As much as Jackson loved to tease him, he holds him dear to his heart.

Youngjae wasn't sure what to say, he felt a little bad now (and he was curious), “What about his family?”

“It’s…” Jackson gave him a weak smile. “It’s a lot. I’m not one to share his story.” That man had been through things.

“Hmm.. okay.” Youngjae nodded. Yeah, he felt bad.

Mark was only half listening, he couldn't stop picturing the photo. They both looked so happy. He wasn't sure if he felt strange because Jaebeom was getting a kiss from Jinyoung, or because be wanted to be in the same position. 

“I’m going to see Jinyoung in a few, I’ll give this to him.” Youngjae took the wallet off the table and put it in his bag. “And I’m taking this.” He grabbed Jaebeom’s untouched cup of tea.

“Go ahead,” Jackson chuckled. “I’m going to start heading to class.” He got up, the chair squeaking behind him.

The sound cut into Marks thoughts, “You're leaving?”

“Yeah, I have class in a few.” He waved to the pair, “See you guys later.” They waved back at he made his way out.

“So hyung..” Youngjae moved to the seat across Mark. “What’s the deal with you two?”

“I… don't really know…” He frowned. “But it’s nice, I guess. I like it.” He shrugged.

“Do you like him?” There was something in his tone.

“Platonically, yes. Romantically…” Marks looked down at his hand that was just holding Jaebeom’s. “Maybe?” He sighed. “A little? I’m not sure.”

“You guys are so weird,” Youngjae shook his head.

~

Jaebeom lowered his music and looked up from his homework at the sound of Jinyoung entering, “Hey.”

“Hey, catch.” He tossed him his wallet.

“I totally forgot about this. Did Jackson give it to you?” He put it on the table next to his stuff.

“Youngjae did, actually.” Jinyoung slipped out of his shoes and joined Jaebeom in the living room. “I’m surprised you still have that Polaroid.”

“This one?” He opened his wallet to look at the photo. “It's a cute photo. My hair looked nice.”

Jinyoung gave him a light punch on the arm, “Dick.” Jaebeom laughed. “I remember we were at a party at Jackson's house and we were so drunk. When you got the notification you passed your finals, I was so happy we made it through our freshmen year and by sheer luck a complete stranger took our photo.”

“It was a nice night. Besides the throwing up that came after.” Jaebeom smiled at the memory. “So you saw Youngjae again?”

Jinyoung nodded, “I’m helping him with some stuff we’re learning in class and he wanted to talk.” He took of his sweater and layed down on the couch behind Jaebeom.

He turned to face Jinyoung, “Did he say anything about me, by any chance?” 

“Maybe he did, maybe he didn't,” He smiled. “Don't worry about it.

“I’m just going to pretend you said yes and that he said only good things about me,” Jaebeom frowned.

“Whatever makes you feel better,” Jinyoung chuckled. “I’ve missed you these past few days.”

“We had sex like... two days ago.” Jaebeom joked.

“That's not what I meant but okay.” Jinyoung feigned offense and turned away from Jaebeom. “And it was Friday night.”

Jaebeom got up from the floor, “Let’s go to bed.” He leaned down to give Jinyoung a kiss on the cheek.

Jinyoung smiled and turned to quickly meet his lips, “Did you finish your homework?”

“Do I ever?” Jaebeom pulled away and extended his hand to Jinyoung.

The angle Jaebeom was standing gave Jinyoung a better view of him and he immediately spotted the purple love bite. “That's new.” He took a hold of his hand only to help himself up and get a better look at it.

Jaebeom totally forgot about his little decoration. “It is..”

“Mark?” Jinyoung ran his thumb across it, slightly pushing down.

“Uhh, yeah?” He wasn't sure what was the right answer.

Jinyoung nodded, “Cute.” A swarm of memories came flooding back to him, but he didn't feel like reminiscing now. “Take me to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did uall think?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more developments!

_♪Just the same way you showed me,_  
_showed me_  
_You showed me love_  
_Glory from above_  
_Regard my dear_  
_It’s all downhill from here_ ♪ 

Jaebeom was bobbing his head to the music, reading through the econ slides on his laptop and taking notes. The relaxing atmosphere of the library and the other students working helped keep him on track. Tuesdays and Thursdays were his easy days, just one class in the late afternoon.

His phone buzzed;

~  
Jaebeom pulled off his headphones and stepped into the meetup spot, “Jinyoung?” 

He didn't see him anywhere so he took a seat in front one of the pianos, idly pressing at the keys. He vaguely remember the notes to Für Elise and played his own rusty version.

“Not bad, hyung.” Youngjae's sudden appearance next to him caused him to hit a sour note.

“Jae, oh my god.” He put a hand over his heart. “I’m too old for this.” Youngjae’s cute smile made his heart speed up even more.

“Sorry,” he giggled.

“I’ll let it slide,” he moved over on the bench for Youngjae to sit. “Do you happen to know where Jinyoung is?”

“Hmm,” he put a finger on his chin and pretended to think. “Probably in the library or something.”

Jaebeom frowned in confusion, “He told me to meet him here though? I even came on time.” 

“I asked him to tell you to come cause I wanted to talk to you.” He stuck out his tongue.

“Ahhh,” He turned to face him and tried not to stare at his lips. “What did you want to talk about?” 

Youngjae’s fingers were gliding over the keys, “I know the few times I’ve interacted with you I haven't given you my best face. Like I said, I don't want to see Mark get hurt. But that's no good reason to keep like… being a dick.” He turned his head and gave him a half smile, “I’m sure you've noticed me staring.”

Jaebeom let out a weak chuckle, ~~what is going on~~. “If looks could kill I’d be a goner.”

“Maybe,” He shrugged. “Have you had a chance to talk to Mark about the whole... thing?” 

“Um.. I haven't. I want to though, I just don’t know when or what I would say,” he hung his head. “I’m scared I rushed things. It's only been like,” he counted on his fingers. “Four days since I met him? Isn't that crazy?”

“A bit, yeah,” Youngjae shifted and turned to him. “And it's been three since you met me.” He put a finger on Jaebeom's chin to make him took up.

He was stunned at the action, “Time… crazy.”

Youngjae wished he had another excuse to touch his face, “But that's why I’m saying, talk to him soon so this thing you guys have going on won't continue to drag on for longer if it's not meant it. Then it'll definitely hurt more.” 

Jaebeom pouted, “I promise I’ll do it soon.” He stuck out his pinky finger.

“You better,” Youngjae looped his around. “Remember, if you break the promise I gotta break your pinky.”

Jaebeom quickly retreated his finger, “You wouldn't..”

“Obviously,” Youngjae playfully shoved him. “But I would be upset.”

“Don't worry. I’ll do it.” He curtly nodded his head.

“You better,” he pulled out his phone. “Give me your number.”

Jaebeom gasped, “Take me out on a date first!”

“I’m asking for your number, not a kiss.” Youngjae rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless.

“Does that mean you want one?” Jaebeom dramatically stuck out his lips.

Laughing, Youngjae shoved his face away. “Do I look like a homewrecker to you?”

“Oh so after this is over with you’d want one?” Jaebeom teased (please say yes).

Youngjae smacked his lips, “Just put the number in, hyung.” He shoved his phone into Jaebeom’s hands.

Not that answer he was hoping for, but it’ll do. “Fine, fine.” He quickly put in his info and passed the phone back to its owner.

Youngjae pushed back the smile that was trying to form, “Let me text you so you can save mine.”

“Got it,” Jaebeom smiled down at his phone.

“Tomorrow.” Youngjae squinted and pointed at him.

“Tomorrow,” he nodded.

Youngjae turned back to face the piano, “When do you have class?”

“In about an hour,” Even his side profile is pretty.

“That’s enough time to teach you how to play Für Elise!” 

~

It’s been hours since but Jaebeom could not shake the feeling of Youngjae’s hands on his, they were so soft and firm at the same time. The way he laughed when Jaebeom messed up and the way he clapped when he managed to play a whole measure by himself. Youngjae really lit up that musty old room.

“What’s got you all happy?” Jinyoung slung his arm around Jaebeom’s shoulder.

He wasn’t even phased by the sudden intrusion, “Just thinking about Beethoven. He was such a cutie.”

Jinyoung nodded in satisfaction, “Guess that means my plan worked.” They silently walked through the quad for a few moments.

“I think I like him, Jinyoung.” Jaebeom sighed.

“Who? Mark?” Jinyoung asked a bit too fast.

“No dude,” Jaebeom stopped them and turned to face Jinyoung. “I think I like Youngjae.” The words coming out a whisper.

“You’re sure?” He nodded. “What about...?”

“Please, I don't want to think about that right now. I already feel like shit.” Jaebeom’s shoulders sagged.

“Wanna hug?” Jinyoung opened his arms and Jaebeom quickly latched himself around him.

“Feelings are weird,” he buried himself into Jinyoung’s neck. Neither of them cared about the students walking by them giving them questionable looks.

“You could tell me that again,” Jinyoung rubbed his back and gave him a small kiss on his temple.

“Feelings are-”

Jinyoung felt his heart stop when he met Mark's intense eyes looking back at them. The smaller seemed to flinch and quickly walked off.

“Jae-jaebeom,” he pushed the comfortable man off him. “Mark, he saw us. I don't want him to get the wrong idea. Go, go.” 

“What? What?” What?

“Go,” Jinyoung pushed him to the direction Mark went off to.

“What the fuck,” he jugged not really sure if he was going the right way.

A few seconds later he quickly spotted Mark by his hair and jogged to catch up to him, “Mark!” He was surprised by how fast he could walk.

He entered the campus, disappearing through the doors. “I really don't want to do this,” Jaebeom whined, following him inside.

He spotted him entering a door down the hall and sped up, “Mark!” The words echoed off the walls.

Jaebeom managed to reach for the handle before it could be locked and let himself in. The blinds were drawn, the late afternoon light blocked from entering the room, “Mark, is everything okay?”

“You didn't have to follow me, Jaebeom.”

“I actually don't know why I did, Jinyoung told me to. Did I do something wrong?” Why was it so hard to find the light switch? Lots of questions were floating through his mind.

“Of course he would...” The tiny voice trailed off.

After a few more seconds of struggling Jaebeom managed to turn on the some lights, the front half of the room lighting up. He quickly spotted Marks small figure sitting against the wall with his knees at his chest and took a seat in front of him.

“What do you mean by that?”

He shook his head. “What's your relationship with Jinyoung, actually?”

Jaebeom paused, trying to come up with the right words, “We're really close friends, we grew up together. I've known him my whole life. We have a special bond...” He was looking down at his hands, aimlessly picking at his cuticles.

“If he never told me about you, does that mean he never told you about me?” Jaebeom almost couldn't made out the words as Mark buried his face in his knees.

HUH????

His head immediately shot up, “Wait, what did you say?” 

“Jaebeom…” Mark looked up at him, his eyes brimming with tears. Jaebeom immediately wrapped his arms around him. He wasn't really sure what was going on, he felt nervous and confused. He didn't want to see Mark cry.

Mark let his knees drop and Jaebeom fully engulfed him in a hug. He was allowing himself some comfort. He knew shouldn't have told him anything. “I feel so stupid, beom,” He sniffled. “I’m the only one that isn't over it, I thought I was, but I’m not. I just can't.” His chest hurt finally admitting it to himself and letting someone else know what’s been eating him up.

Jaebeom wanted to ask so bad what he was talking about but he was not going to force Mark to say more than he already did, “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He softly repeated the mantra while rubbing his back, hoping to ease his sobs.

After a few more minutes, Mark’s crying calmed down, only small sniffles leaving him. He pulled away from Jaebeom and gave him a sad smile, “This is so embarrassing.”

He brought a hand to Marks swollen face and gently wiped away the remaining tears. “How is it that you still look breathtaking like this?”

“Shut up,” Mark let out a weak chuckle but nuzzled into the warm palm nonetheless. “I’m sorry for this whole scene and ruining your shirt.”

“That’s the least of it, I’m worried about you. Is there something you want to talk about?” Mark took a hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“I like you a lot, Jaebeom.” He was looking directly into his eyes. “I understand now why people always want to be around you, you’re a really good guy. You're really hot and a really really good kisser...” Jaebeom was flattered but he was getting nervous. “But I don't want to take his beyond friendship. Sorry if I led you on…” He wasn’t expecting such a relieved sigh from Jaebeom.

“Mark, oh my god. First of all, thank you, I think you’re really hot and your lip are so soft, that's the first thing that came to mind when we first kissed,” Marks face flushed. “But I’ve been wanting to tell you the same thing too. I really like what we have going right now just as friends, but if you want to stop the kissing and stuff we could definitely do that.”

“This went easier than I thought it would,” Mark flashed his award winning smile. His face was still puffy and his eyes were swollen but it was even more endearing.

“You're telling me,” He chuckled. “Let me take you home.”

Jaebeom had his arm over Mark's shoulders as they walked out of the campus in comfortable silence. This time there was no guilt.

The sight of Jinyoung pacing back and forth in front of the doors was the first thing they saw. Mark immediately held on tighter to Jaebeom’s waist.

“Mark-” Jinyoung stepped toward them.

Jaebeom turned their bodies away from him, shielding Mark from him. He didn't know exactly what went on between the two, but whatever it was, Mark ended up hurt.

A flash of confusion passed through his face, “But I-”

“I’ll see you back at the dorm, Jinyoung.” Mark was really holding on.

“I- But- Okay...” It was rare to see Jinyoung at a loss for words.

It took a good distance for Mark to finally let go of Jaebeom. “Do you mind me asking what happened between you guys?” 

“Maybe tomorrow?” Mark rubbed his eyes. “I don't think I have enough emotional strength to talk about it right now.”

“I could kill him if you want me to,” Jaebeom causally suggested as they walked up the stairs, hand in hand.

Mark let out a small laugh, “Who am I gonna bother when you’re in prison?”

“Hmm.. valid point.” They reached the front of Mark’s apartment. 

“But I’ll tell you tomorrow, I promise.” 

“Whenever you want to, no rush.” He reassured.

“You really are the sweetest, Jaebeom.” Mark gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Please come to class on time tomorrow.”

“I’ll try my best” Jaebeom smiled, returning the gesture before they said their goodbyes. 

A few moments after Mark walked into his place Jaebeom got a text from Youngjae, he almost burst out laughing.

Jaebeom’s heart was feeling all fuzzy. Everything worked out so smoothly, he almost felt like he didn't deserve it. He had some questions for Jinyoung though.

~

Jinyoung wasn’t home when Jaebeom got there, he would have been doing his homework at his usual spot in the kitchen table. He didn’t think too much of it though, it was barely going to be 9 and Jinyoung sometimes stayed late at school to tutor. He’ll just talk to him tomorrow.

Jaebeom changed out of his outside clothes and plopped down onto his bed. Something in his mind told him lurk through Youngjae’s instagram. He clicked on his most recent update:

He fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's a bit short, i didn't really have a lot of time this week to come up with more stuff >.<  
> hope uall like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super late update!! i'm so sorry!  
> i made it long to make up for the two updates i missed ;/  
> i'll explain more in the end notes!  
> really hope you enjoy it <3

Mark waved to Jaebeom when he saw him walk into class and pointed to the empty seat next to him. 

“You came early!” He excitingly pointed out.

Jaebeom sat down and laughed, “I'm surprised too.”

“You think you'll make it through the class without falling asleep?” Mark quirked his eyebrow.

“Baby steps, baby steps,” Jaebeom yawned and rested his head in his arms. “How are you feeling?”

Mark rested his cheek on his hand, “I'm not really sure… confused, I guess.”

“If you need help sorting out your thoughts, you know you can talk to me. Or if you don't want to talk, I know a lot of ways I could distract you,” Jaebeom gave him a soft smile.

“Why does that sound vaguely sexual,” Mark snorted.

“That is not how I meant it at all but if that is a way to keep you from being sad, being the great friend I am, I’d be down,” Jaebeom said a bit too nonchalantly. 

Mark choked on his breath before breaking out in a fit of laughter, “Dude, the fuck?” 

The half asleep students entering the class didn't appreciate abrupt sound and side-eyed them, not that they cared of course.

“Just a suggestion,” he shrugged, smiling at the sight of Mark enjoying himself.

After catching his breath he wiped away a stray tear, “Thanks, but I’ll have to pass.”

“If you ever change your mind,” Jaebeom winked. “You know where to find me.”

“Shut up.” Mark shoved him lightly.

Jackson appeared out of nowhere and took a seat next to Mark, “Jaebeom? In class? early?” Jaebeom didn't even bother opening his eyes to flip him off.

“Actually, I’m surprised you're on time too.” Mark teased.

“Ouch,” Jackson pouted. “But true, I guess. I had no choice, Jinyoung woke me up extra early.” The pairs ears immediately perked up.

Jaebeom sat up, “He was at your place?” 

“Yeah? I thought you knew.. he just showed up last night and ended up crashing on the couch,” He cocked his head in confusion.

“Uh, no, I didn't. I thought he came home late and left early. He does that sometimes. He’s always doing something on campus.. but he does usually let me know…” Jaebeom furrowed his brow in thought.

“Did something happen? He was acting a bit off,” Jackson looked between the two men, trying to read between the lines.

Mark placed a nervous hand on Jaebeom's thigh and he immediately took a hold of it. The warmth brought him some ease.

“I'll try to talk to him tonight.” Jaebeom gave a thankful nod to Jackson. 

The professor walked in and the entire class went mute. That was their cue to end their conversation and spend the next hour and thirty minutes thinking about stuff completely not related to econ.

~ 

The class ended and they said their bye’s to Jackson who left for soccer practice. Silently, they walked out onto the schools courtyard.

“I feel like I should get you some type of congratulatory gift for making it through the class,” Mark joked, bumping Jaebeom's shoulder.

“A kiss?” He turned to catch Mark’s reaction, luckly it was a smile but he shook his head. “Praise is suffice, then.”

Mark took a hold of Jaebeom's arm and led them to a bench. “You think he's okay?”

He shrugged, unsure, “Are you worried?”

“A bit, I guess,” Mark sighed.

“Honestly, I've always had a hard time reading Jinyoung. It's something about his eyes, they're kind of intense. I bet a lot goes through in that mind of his, but I only know a tiny fraction of it. And especially since I haven't seen him, I don't have a clue.” Jaebeom sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I thought I was the only one that had trouble with that,” Mark gave him a tiny smile. “I always loved to hear him talk, just go on a tangent about anything and everything. It felt like he was allowing me to see inside him.” It hurt him a bit to remember.

Jaebeom could feel Mark’s mood get a bit down and clasped one of his hands, “Are you sure you're good to talk about it?”

Mark nodded, gripping Jaebeom's hand, “Probably not.” He shrugged, “But I should.”

Jaebeom looked around the courtyard, students were beginning to flood in, “Do you wanna go somewhere else? My next class got cancelled, maybe we can go to my place, or yours? Unless you have something else to do.”

“Let’s do my place? I don't want to risk seeing him,” He actually really wanted too but he knew it wasn't a good idea. “Gives me time to sort out everything I have to tell you.”

“Let’s do this then,” Jaebeom got up. “We can stop for some snacks on the way.” He extended his hand out for Mark. “Like a girls night in, but on a Wednesday.”

Mark took a hold and helped himself up, “Girls night in..” he laughed.

Their hands were comfortably clasped as they made their way, Jaebeom could tell Mark was already lost in thought. The only time he was able to get him to come back to himself was when they got to the convenience store (he didn't forget to get a small variety of chocolate snacks for Youngjae, just in case).

~

“A king sized bed? In this economy?!” Jaebeom gawked, almost dropping the bags in shock.

“Yup,” Mark laughed. “It's comfy too,” Not even a moment later Jaebeom was setting his things on the floor.

“Stop me before I get on it, I might not leave.” 

“Go crazy.” Mark put his things in their place and set Jaebeom’s on his desk.

Jaebeom let out an almost lewd moan as soon as his body met the mattress, “This bed came directly from heaven. I’m going to cry.”

“You're so dramatic,” Mark shook his head. “Scooch,” He lightly tapped Jaebeom's chest.

The bed dipped next to him and he could hear Mark let out a deep sigh. “Well, here goes. It was mid freshman year..” Mark started. Jaebeom shifted and turned to face him. He knew he was in for a trip.

“My advisor told me to meet her one day, she knew I was a foreigner and still struggled with the language.. and that’s when I met him. She said that he would tutor me for as long as it was necessary and that we could work out a schedule between the two. I was such a mess,” he hid his face in his hands. “I couldn’t even talk to him, my stomach swirled whenever I looked at him, It was embarrassing.” He dropped his hands and idly played with his bedsheets. Jaebeom could tell from the look in his eyes he wasn't really there with him. “After an awkward ten minutes we worked out a schedule and decided to meet twice a week. Each time I grew more and more fond of him, I think it was partially because of how patient he was and how he always had such a kind smile.” Mark’s heart fluttered and ached at the memory. “He invited me one weekend, this was a few weeks into our meetups, to show me some spots around the city…”

Jaebeom was trying to recall Jinyoung even mentioning he was a language tutor… but he does remember Jinyoung’s sex drive wasn't as active as he usually is, he assumed it was mainly just college stress. He never thought it was something more than that.

“And I said yes right away. That day we were joking and laughing and talking like we’ve known eachother forever. We ended up sitting along the han river, watching the sun set and admiring the different hues it created along the horizon.” Mark sighed, “I… I knew I developed some type of…” a red tint began creeping on his cheeks. “feelings for him, like, I wanted to hold his hand, but romantically.” He looked up at Jaebeom wanting confirmation that his words made sense.

Jaebeom chuckled and nodded, “You sure have a way with words.” He badly mimicked Mark’s voice.

The blushing boy lightly punched his shoulder, “But it turned out I wasn't the only one who wanted that.” His voice was suddenly tiny. He grabbed one of Jaebeom's hands and set it down on the bed, “I never thought something that brought me so much happiness once would hurt so much to remember.” He laced his fingers in between Jaebeom’s. “That was all it took for me to fall head over heels.”

“I don't like where this is going…” Jaebeom was feeling antsy to hear the rest though, he was learning a lot about Jinyoung (and it did kind of bother him he never knew any of this). 

“Ugh, me neither.” Mark laid down on the bed to face the ceiling. “We began seeing each other after that. The first few months were like a dream,” Months, wow. “But there was something that bothered me. He wasn't really into PDA, he wouldn't even walk close to me when we were out, let alone hold hands. As soon as we were alone he went back to acting normal, it made me feel like he was embarrassed of me. I mean, you think after four months me would introduce me to his friends, right?” 

“Four months…” Jaebeom gawked.

“Exactly,” Mark sadly chuckled. “I eventually brought it up one day and he said some lame excuse around the lines of ‘I just want to give you your space’, he didn't even sound sure about that.” Jaebeom saw Mark roll his eyes and tried not to laugh. “I wasn't thinking when I blurted out ‘Am I only allowed to love you in private?’” He groaned. “That was the worst thing I could've done, it’s what ended up pushing him away. Because of those eight words he cut me out of his life, from one day to another.”

“Is… that it?” Jaebeom really wanted to see Jinyoung now.

“Yup.” Mark popped the last syllable.

He sat up to look down at Mark, “I should whoop his ass.” 

Mark let out a sad chuckle and shook his head, “Don’t bother.”

“That's why you got all bummed out when you saw us… cause he would never do that stuff with you..” Jaebeom pouted, a furrowed brow decorating his features.

Mark yawned, “Correct. That’s why I really liked how cool you were with PDA, you don't seen to care about what other people will think if they see you with another man.”

Jaebeom shrugged and nodded, “Well, yeah. Fuck all the homophobes. If I want to hold my boyfriends, or friends,” He gestured to Mark. “Hand in public, I will. I'm not with that fragile masculinity bullshit either.” 

“I with Jinyoung was like that before,” He closed his eyes and yawned again. “Maybe he’d still be in my life. Or maybe I shouldn't have said anything.”

“Fuck that, I’m glad you spoke up for yourself. You Don't have to conform if you’re uncomfortable! Even if it is a loved one, it just isn't fair.” He was really frustrated with Jinyoung for pulling such a dick move, and especially because he hurt someone as amazing as Mark.

“Yeah, you make a good point, but look where that left me. A lonely loser who dyed his hair just to try and reinvent himself as fierce. But nope, I’m still the same but with a bunch of unrequited feelings floating around inside of me.” He was starting to snuggle up in his bed, talking about Jinyoung tired him out.

“If the opportunity arose to talk to him again, and maybe work things out, would you take it?” He took hold of the duvet at the bottom of the bed and covered Mark with it, who hummed in appreciation.

“I don't really know…”

They stayed their quiet for a few moments, Mark’s breath found a steady pace. Jaebeom finally took the chance to look around the room. Photos of people, he guessed they were his family and friends, two small flags of California and Taiwan, and numerous postcards from around the world, decorated the walls. Everything was in its place, not the tiniest mess in sight. 

Jaebeom’s jumped in spot when music suddenly started playing from outside the room, Mark continued to be unfazed, “Youngjae must be home.. do you mind if I take a nap? I’ll only be a few hours…..” The boy was coming in and out of sleep already, “You can hang with Twe meanwhile…… if you don't wanna…. nap too.” 

He tried not to seem too excited about the idea and slowly got off the bed, “That’s fine, I’ll let you rest, I’ll be here when you wake up,” he ruffled Marks red locks and made his way to the door.

♪ _Every little thing that you say, or do_  
_I’m hung up_  
_I'm hung up on you_  
_Waiting for your call_  
_Baby, night and day_  
_I'm fed up_  
_I'm tired of waiting for you_ ♪

A smile spread on his face, Youngjae listening to this somehow seemed fitting. He grabbed the bag of snacks off Marks desk and quickly stepped out the room. The music was coming from the living room, he peeked through the doorway. The angelic boy was cutely singing and bopping his head to the rhythm, surrounded by small piles of paper on the center table.

Of course, something always has to happen to him. He was beginning to swoon with his whole body and forgot about the bag full of several loud snacks in his hand, hitting the wall he was hiding behind.

Youngjae immediately looked up and caught Jaebeom, who was looking back at him with wide eyes. A blush immediately spread through his face. But maybe that was a good thing.

He waved for Jaebeom, “Don't just stare, you weirdo.” He lowered the volume a few notches.

“Yeahh....” Say something, fool! He couldn't stop his body from sitting on the couch closest to him.

Youngjae rested his head on the seat next to him, “What's in the bag, hyung?” 

“I brought you chocolate.” Very subtle, good job.

♪ _Every little thing that you say, or do_  
_I’m hung up_ ♪

A smile spread across his face. He set the papers on his lap on the table and climbed on the couch, “I really need that right now, I feel like I'm going to cry.”

Jaebeom placed the bag on Youngjae lap, “Cry?”

“This song,” he pointed to his speaker. “I've been listening to it since Monday. My professor is going to test us on the effects of listening to the same Western pop song for 96 hours. I used to like it before this!” He whined.

“Oh no… can I change this?” Time to use his grand music knowledge for good! “Where’s your phone?”

“It’s somewhere on the table, or floor, under the papers…” he was already distracted rummaging through the snacks.

Jaebeom smiled at the cute boy and shook his head. He quickly spotted a phone peeking out from the pile. “What’s your password?”

He opened a package, “Don’t got one.”

“You're crazy...” Jaebeom pressed the home button, the picture of a lil dog greeted him. 

“Who’s this cutie?” Jaebeom cooed.

“My daughter, Coco. I miss her so much.” The pout was evident in his tone.

How do you ask such a question, “Is she….?” 

“Dead?! No, oh my god!” Youngjae started laughing. “She lives with my brother, I wouldn't have time to take care of her if she was here.”

Jaebeom nodded, “That makes sense. She definitely gets her looks from you.”

“Wait, are you saying I look like a dog or that I’m cute…” Youngjae was hoping to hear the words from him.

Jaebeom turned to him, feigning a serious expression. “Guess.” 

“I’ma go with cute..” Say it, coward!

“If that’s what you want,” he shrugged.

“Hyung!” Youngjae playfully shoved him. “Just put a song!”

Jaebeom weakly blocked him, “Fine, fine.”

When he swiped on the screen the phone he was definitely surprised by what he saw.

“Uh.” Why is he looking at a month old photo of himself on Youngjae's phone??? Why is it saved??

Youngjae looked to see what had Jaebeom stunned and wanted nothing more but to die right there and then. He was literally caught red handed in the dumbest way. His brain was having trouble coming up with an excuse, “Uh- That’s-”

Play it cool. “At least like the photo, sheesh.” He clicked the little heart and exited out to pull up the music app. He had questions though, he felt a little bit excited. 

“You popped up on my explore page, I swear.” He'd totally forgotten about the snacks he was munching on and set them aside, hoping to make his case clear.

Jaebeom waved his excuse away, mostly to keep himself composed, but partially to tease him. He created a short queue of songs and set the phone down, soft jazz began to fill the room. “I’m just so hot you felt the need to admire me, I totally get it.” He shrugged and smuggly smiled. If only Youngjae knew that he actually does that.

“Oh my god, I hate you.” Youngjae ~~blushed~~ grumbled, throwing his head back on the couch.

Jaebeom had found some new found confidence, maybe… there was more there than he knew. He gave one of Youngjae's ~~beautiful~~ thighs a light squeeze, “Whatever you say.” Before he could retreat his hand Youngjae's stopped him, clasping it in place with his own. Something in the air shifted.

Youngjae leaned a few inches closer to Jaebeom, still holding his hand in place. “Fine, I admit. I do think you're pretty hot.” The feeling of his heavenly thigh and the heavenly hand, paired with his strong tone… his heart fluttered. “I can't really lie after being caught.”

He had whiplash by how fast Youngjae changed from sweet heavenly angel to seductive demon from hell, it was such a beautiful, moving, sight. His eyes didn't know where to focus. His stern eyes, his plump lips, and their intertwined hand. He gulped, “Glad to hear you’re a fan.” His palms were beginning to sweat.

“Fan… yeah, I guess you can call it that.” He flashed a cheeky smile, gently rubbing the back of Jaebeom’s hand with his thumb.

What kind of sweet torture is Choi Youngjae going to put him through. “Are you enjoying this?”

“Maybe a little,” Youngjae retreated his hold and leaned back (Jaebeom tried not to frown). “But I just wanted to get back at you for embarrassing me,” the demon had the audacity to giggle.

Jaebeom was dumbfounded, to put it simply. He already missed Youngjae being close to him and tried his best not to whine out loud. “You’re going to kill me, Choi.” His heart was having a bit of trouble coming back to its regular pace, but that’s how it usually was when he was around him.

He softly punched his arm, “C’mon old man, I’m just tryna goof around with my hyung~” 

“Whatever, no goods for you,” he snatched the open packet of home run balls and turned his back to Youngjae.

“Oh my god, you're such a baby!” His beautiful laugh filled the room, Jaebeom almost regretting turning around because he couldn't see the way his face lit up.

The next few hours were spent just like that; bickering back and forth to see how the other would react. They couldn't go a second without flirting, but neither of them was going to admit that’s what they were actually doing.

The only thing that mattered to him in that moment was being surrounded by Youngjae’s sweet warm energy, he wanted nothing more but to bask in it for as long as possible. Forever didn’t seem so bad, even if there was a chance he was going to be put through torture at any given moment. 

~

The sun had set and that was Jaebeom’s cue to go back home. He didn’t want to keep Youngjae from the pile load of work he obviously had and he needed to do some work of his own. He wanted to suggest studying together but knew it would be futile, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate with Youngjae around.

“I can’t believe Mark still isn’t awake,” Jaebeom mused as he put his shoes on. “He does eat, right?”

Youngjae was leaning on the doorway ~~admiring Jaebeom’s physique~~ , “That hyung is getting old, he needs all the sleep he can get. But he does, that man Eats.” He emphasized the last word.

Jaebeom patted his pockets. “Did you forget something?” Youngjae asked.

“Uhh yeah, I think I left my phone in Mark’s room,” He quickly rummaged through his backpack.

Youngjae shook his head, “Sheesh. Old people, so forgetful.” Jaebeom cutely pouted and put his hands together, giving him puppy eyes (Youngjae tried not to coo). “Fine, only cause you put your shoes on already.”

He “stormed” off to retrieve the phone and quickly returned, “Here.”

Jaebeom gave him a silent ‘thank you’ and checked his lock screen for any messages. There was only one from Jinyoung.

“Ughhh,” he shut his eyes and groaned. He wasn't looking forward for whatever serious conversation they were going to have.

“Everything ok, hyung?” 

“Eh,” he shrugged. “I’d definitely feel a whole lot better if you….” he puckered his lips, just to test his luck.

Youngjae sweetly smiled and leaned close to him (his heart was racing), “Nope.”

Jaebeom gasped, “Oh?! What happened to me being,” he fluttered his eyelashes, “pretty hot.” 

Youngjae’s ears turned a deep red, “oh my god.” he began pushing Jaebeom out of the door, “Leave.”

“You're so mean!!!” He pretended to struggle but was eventually pushed out of the apartment. 

“Don't be such a drama queen, we're most likely going to see eachother soon,” Youngjae crossed his arms at his chest.

“Already looking forward to it look,” Jaebeom waved.

With his music at full volume, he replayed and analyzed the events of the evening. The butterflies that had resided in his belly made him feel light whenever he was around the younger. Did Youngjae actually feel something for him, more than platonic? Or we he drawing conclusions in hopes to satisfy his own feelings? 

He took a deep sigh and shook his head. As much as he enjoyed thinking about Jae, the looming topic of Jinyoung and all the new things he learned about him wasn’t letting him salvage the feeling.

~

“Jinyoung? You home?” The apartment seemed relatively still, no lights were on and no noise could he heard.

His phone buzzed in his pocket;

In one swift motion he sat his backpack down, pocketed his headphones, and slid off his shoes. With light sprints he arrived to his door and swung the door open. 

The last few rays of sunlight were spilling in through his window, softly illuminating Jinyoung's figure that was hidden under his covers. 

Without a moment's hesitation he slid into the bed next to his best friend. Their arms naturally found their way around the other. Jinyoung snuggled into Jaebeom familiar chest and he gladly allowed it.

After a few moments Jinyoung spoke, “Were you with him?” 

“Mhm,” he nodded.

“Did he… tell you?” 

“Yeah, he did. And I gotta say,” he pulled away to look at Jinyoung’s face. “What you did was rude as fuck, I should whoop your ass but Mark said not to.”

Jinyoung’s ears turned red and he felt something tug at his heart, he felt like he’d been caught. “I deserve that.” He pulled Jaebeom back. “I haven’t stopped feeling bad about that since that day.”

Jaebeom shook his head, “Why didn’t you ever tell me about him?”

“I….” he sighed. “I was scared, I guess. He’s the first person I ever…” He got flashbacks of those soft eyes that made his heart flutter every time they looked back at him. “....loved.” A shiver ran through him, “I was the one that pushed him away, cause I suck at feeling these things and properly expressing them like a normal human. Now he's moved on and is probably head over heels for you cause you're a super nice and an easy going guy who can easily express how they feel and it doesn't help that you're really handsome.” He playfully punched Jaebeom's chest. “You're so perfect, I hate you.”

Jaebeom chuckled. He adjusted himself to lay back on the bed, Jinyoung resting his face on his chest. “While I agree with everything you said about me, that really isn't the case. Mark is not madly in love with me, surprisingly.” Jinyoung huffed. “Him and I talked, our relationship is strictly platonic now.”

“Platonic like ours or.. normal platonic?”

“The normal kind.” Jinyoung nodded, he was satisfied to hear. 

“I’m not gonna tell you anything he told to me but I think the main reason everything fell through with you two was lack of communication…and I don't mean language barriers.”

Jinyoung stayed quiet for a few moments, Jaebeom gently rubbed his back. “Do you think.. maybe… I can have another chance with him?”

“I don't know.. I really don’t.”

He sighed, “Do you know how Jealous I was when you told me about him? That day he came over and you two were in here? When I saw those hickeys on you? I was sure he forgot all about us…”

“You should've just told me about him from the beginning. I’m kind of upset you didn't, actually.” Jaebeom admitted.

“I know… I’m sorry.” He lightly squeezed Jaebeom. “I just felt the need to… I don't know… keep him to myself? I’m not really sure what I was thinking, my brain was foggy with all those new emotions. I can't really come up with an excuse for what I did.”

“I’m so glad I can finally say this…” Jaebeom giggled to himself. “You're an idiot, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung got eye-level with Jaebeom and sported his famous glare, “Savor it, bitch. You’ll never have the opportunity to say that again.”

Jaebeom took his face in his hands, “My Jinyoung-ie is in love,” he cooed. “I’m so glad there are some feelings inside your evil, sexy brain.”

Jinyoung’s ears were blazing at this point, “Oh my god, I’m leaving.” He freed himself from Jaebeom and attempted to climb out of the bed, only for Jaebeom to pull him back into his arms into a strong hug.

“I’m really glad you shared this with me, Jinyoung. Please don't keep your feelings hidden, so many beautiful things can happen when you open your heart to the people you love.”

Jinyoung took a deep breath and let himself completely relax, “I’ll try to remember that, thank you.”

They pulled away from their friendly embrace and laid in comfortable silence for a few moments. Jaebeom got out of bed and turned on the lap on his desk to give him some light to move through his room. He changed into some comfortable clothes, “Are you gonna do homework or something?” 

“No,” he yawned. “I don't feel like being responsible today, let’s just go to sleep.” He extended his arms toward Jaebeom.

“Guess I won’t do mine,” he tossed a pair of shorts to Jinyoung’s face.

Jinyoung got off the bed and began changing, “Did you see Youngjae today too?”

Jaebeom nodded, Jinyoung took his hand and they snuggled under the covers.“ I spent most of the day with him actually, Mark completely passed out after we finished talking.” Jinyoung gave him a crooked smile at the mention. “I just get this weird light feeling in my guts and my brain gets all fuzzy whenever I’m around him. I feel good about us though, I think there may be something there. Well, I hope so, at least.”

“It sounds like you really like him.” Jinyoung yawned again.

“I do… I hope these feelings aren't for naught. I’ll be really…. bummed.” 

“Don't get ahead of yourself, it’s only been a few days. For him to even give you the privilege of spending time with him, that says a lot.” He reassured him, reaching over to smooth the wrinkles that were forming between his furrowed brow.

“That actually made me more nervous for some reason,” Jaebeom shivered.

“Take it how you want,” Jinyoung chuckled. “Let’s sleep.”

“Fine,” He got in a comfortable position, arm casually slung over Jinyoung’s waist. “This romantic feelings stuff is so weird.”

“I agree, but please shut up.”

“Meanie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i'm so sorry for updating this super late. i really couldn't find time between work, school, and my hectic schedule to write anything or keep a stable train of thought when i did find a few minutes to x/  
> i'll try to get back on the weekly update schedule!  
> thank u so much for being patient TT <3
> 
> **also!! if something doesn't make sense or there are typos.. i'm sorry for that too!! i wasn't able to proof read it and i didn't want waste anymore time to update!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back!! i'm again so sorry for the delay, finals week turned more into finals month x/  
> but i have a few things ready for this story if anyone is still interested TT

Youngjae was mindlessly munching on some cereal, brain still foggy from sleep. It took him a few second to register what he was doing.

  
Damn you, subconscious!

He felt his face heat up, embarrassed with himself.

It’s been less than 24 hours and he already found himself missing being around him and how easy it was to mess with him. It was definitely a plus that he looked like a Michelangelo sculpture. 

He peeked over his shoulder to make sure he was alone and indulged in scrolling through his feed (even though he'd done it a few times before). 

“Why is he so hot,” his cereal was forgotten as he tried his best to keep his swooning to a minimum.

“He really is, isn't he?” Mark casually chimed in, grabbing a bowl to serve himself.

Youngjae felt himself turn pale, staring back at Mark dumbfoundedly.

“What? Is my bed head that terrible?” He patted his wild red mane.

“Oh god….” Youngjae pouted.

“What?” Mark nonchalantly cut some bananas with his spoon to put into the cereal.

“Hyunngg~” he whined, “you know what.”

Mark quirked his eyebrow, “You're embarrassed because I caught you lurking on Jaebeom’s account and calling him hot?” 

Youngjae groaned and covered his red face with his hands, nodding.

“It would be weird if you didn't think he was,” Mark gently pulled Jae’s hands away from his face. “I know he's your type.” An evil smirk appearing on his features.

“And he thinks I’m the evil one,” Youngjae rolled his eyes, shooing away Marks hands. “Shut up, hyung.”

“Chill, Jae.” Mark laughed. “You’re free to swoon all you want.” 

“I was not swooning, Yi-Ēn.” Youngjae tried his best to look stern with a red face.

“Come again?” Mark put his spoon down at quickly matched Youngjae's Gaze.

He gulped, “I wasn't.. swooning.” It was way harder to act tough with Mark then Jaebeom.

“The other part too,” Mark gestured for Youngjae to finish his sentence.

“.....Yi-Ēn.” Mom, if you’re reading this, It's because I died. Please take care of Coco.

“Aw, you remembered my name!” Marks demeanor quickly changed as he clapped his hands together. “That’s me, the Tuan Yi-Ēn that caught you thirsting over Jaebeom and calling him hot!”

Youngjae exasperated, “I thought you were going to kill me.” Mark stuck his tongue out and shook his head, “I wasn't thirsting..” he said in a tiny voice, getting up to put his bowl in the sink.

“You totally were, shut up.” He rolled his eyes and continued to eat his cereal. “Besides how hot he is, he's a huge dork, but he's sweet with a big heart.”

Youngjae leaned against the counter, crossing his arms at his chest. “It's unfair, he has godly looks, an amazing personality, he's such a sweetheart, and worst of all, he remembered chocolate is my favorite.” He shook his head as if upset, but it was mostly awe.

“How dare he, I might need to have a word with him,” Mark put his bowl in the sink and stood next to his favorite dongsaeng. “The nerve of some people, I swear.” 

“He’s so rude,” Youngjae rested his head on Mark's shoulder. “Why can't he just be a dick so I could have a valid reason to hate him.”

Mark chuckled, patting his head. “Why do you want to hate him?”

He stayed silent a few moments. “It’s too early for feelings, let’s just get ready for class, yeah?” Youngjae looked up at Mark with a half smile. 

“That works too,” he ruffled his hair. “We can talk later if you want.”

“Maybe.” 

~

Mark giggled to himself.. 

~

Youngjae rolled his eyes, a blush playing on his cheeks again. He didn't notice his subconscious taking control again as his body began making his way to the library. It was when he was opening the doors to enter that he registered it.

“Are you kidding me….” he whispered to himself, slightly annoyed, slightly nervous. He knew he was acting very unlike himself, but maybe his body was trying to tell him something.

Majority of the library was old textbooks, half of it had been converted into a computer lab. He was trying his best to look casual as he scanned the students on the computers, in case Jaebeom was there (inwardly groaning at himself). Pretending to look for a textbook, he made his way to the study area. 

He finally spotted him, sitting near the windows that lined the library. He was bopping his head to whatever was playing in his headphones and writing notes from his laptop. Half if not most of the other students in the library were doing the same but for some reason, the way the soft light hit his face made him seen even more dreamy then he already was.

He quickly hid behind a bookshelf, scared of being caught. “Oh my god, what am I doing,” he lightly slapped his hands on his face. He took a deep breath, trying to get back to his usual cool, calm, and collected self. 

“‘Scuse me…” 

“Hm?” Youngjae looked up from his hands and wished he hadn't. “Hyung-”

“Youngjae! Are you okay? Is it Madonna?” As soon as Jaebeom saw his face he felt a rush of joy but also worry at how he found the younger.

He stepped out of the way. “I’m.. fine. Just stressing out, you know, college.” He was acting like Jaebeom!

“I understand that,” he gave Youngjae a soft smile and turned to scan the books. “Do you need help with something? Maybe I can be of use?”

He sighed, “I guess… do you know where I can find stuff on music therapy?” He already knew where it was, he just wanted an excuse to spend a few more seconds with him.

“I know this whole section like the back of my hand,” he placed a hand on Youngjae’s tense shoulder, he guessed from stress, and led him past some bookshelves. “Anything specific?”

“Brynjulf Stige, ‘Culture-centered Music Therapy’” he slightly tilted his head to read the spine of the numerous books. He couldn't really concentrate though, Jaebeom’s hand was still on his shoulder.

He walked around him to the other side, helping the search, “Is music therapy your major?”

“Mhm…” Youngjae had already spotted the book, but he was going to keep pretending he hadn't. 

“That’s pretty cool!” he whisper shouted. “If you ever need to conduct any case studies, let me know!”

Youngjae chuckled, “I will. Is your major music centered too?”

He nodded, “Film scoring and music business.” Before Youngjae could response Jaebeom was back at his side, slinging his arm around his shoulders. “It has to be around here somewhere…”

Youngjae felt like he was going to explode, and he thought the hand on his back was bad. “Maybe they checked it out..” This was Karma from those times he tortured Jaebeom, he knew it. 

“Have you been getting enough sleep?” Jaebeom turned to him, his face only a few inches away from his. “Cause it's right here.” He cooly pulled out the book and waved it in front of Youngjae's dumbfounded face.

Youngjae janked it out of his hand and covered his face with it, nudging Jaebeom’s hand off of him (that took a lot of willpower), “I slept like four hours last night, leave me alone.” That bit was actually true.

Jaebeom gently pried the book from Youngjae, “I feel bad now. I’m sorry.” His tone was soft, he gently rubbed Youngjae’s back. “Were you not able to fall asleep or do you usually have a hard time?” His hyung instincts were kicking in.

“Only when I’m really stressed…” he sighed in defeat, letting Jaebeom’s gentle motions bring him some ease. “I feel like I should be studying instead of wasting time sleeping. There's hardly enough hours in the day.” 

“That's not good, Jae. Nothing should come before your well-being. It doesn't matter if it's school or work or anything else that directs you, you need to take care of yourself first. I hope you're eating balanced meals everyday too if not I’m gonna be upset.” 

“Hyung,” Youngjae scoffed. “Thank you, but you don’t have to pretend to care.” He motioned for the book, but Jaebeom didn't let him get it.

“What do you mean ‘pretend to care’?” He gently cupped Youngjae’s face and made him look at him. “I’m not pretending.”

He felt like he was going to pass out, “Noted. Can I have that back, please?” It was hard being on the receiving end… was Jaebeom always this confident? Did he wake up in a parallel universe? That’s seemed like the only logical explanation for this.

“Promise me you’ll get your proper sleep tonight…” he waved it in front of Youngjae's face.

“You’re annoying,” he quickly grabbed it. “I’ll try.”

Jaebeom smiled sweetly at him, “I could give you a lil goodnight smooch if you need one.”

Youngjae couldn't help but roll his eyes, “I'm leaving now.” He swiftly turned, ears blazing, and gave Jaebeom a small wave.

He could feel his heartbeat in his ears, “Miss you already.” he whispered.

~  
Jaebeom was walking home after class when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He almost started skipping from excitement. He made a mental note to give Jackson a big hug when he saw him the next day. This was exactly what he needed. Butterflies began to flutter in his belly at the thought of all the possibilities.

It could also be good for Mark and Jinyoung (he was hoping Mark could extend the invitation to Youngjae, super suave).

Jaebeom sprinted up the stairs to his apartment and hastily opened the door to share the news with Jinyoung. Muffled laughter seeped through his headphones, Jinyoung’s low one mixed with a loud unfamiliar one. He chucked his shoes off and placed his backpack on the floor, peeking into the living room. 

“Jaebeom! You're home!” So much for being sneaky. “Come come meet my new friend!”

He shot Jinyoung a scowl but quickly turned his expression into a smile when he walked in. The very tall boy quickly stood up and extended his hand, “Hi Hyung, I’m Yugyeom!” His smile was so big and genuine. He had really handsome features.

“Nice to meet you, Yugyeom,” he cooly shook his hand and motioned for him to sit back down, taking a seat on the other couch himself. 

“We got paired for a project in our enthomusic class, so I invited him over to brainstorm,” he ruffled the human puppies black locks, his smile seemed to be permanent. 

“Getting a lot done, I see,” Jaebeom teased, pointing at the two empty bottles of soju on the table. 

“It helps get the creativity flowing!” Yugyeom started laughing again.

“Isn’t he cute?!” Jinyoung smiled at Jaebeom.

“Not as cute as Youngjae,” The words slipped out a bit too naturally. Luckily the puppy was still howling, but it didn’t slip Jinyoung’s sharp ears. 

“He knows him, shh,” he whispered to him, evil grin on his face.

“So, Yugyeom, what’s your major?” Jaebeom panicked.

Yugyeom caught his breath, “Urban Dance and Botany.” He smiled proudly.

“Oh? Interesting combination,” Jaebeom mused.

“I like dancing, I like plants, might as well do something I like for the rest of my life,” he shrugged, smile never leaving his features.

“I can agree with that philosophy,” Jaebeom nodded. “I’ll leave you two to it then!” He stood up. 

“It was nice meeting you, hyung!” Yugyeom waved cutely. 

“That reminds me, a friend of ours is throwing a party Saturday so feel free to come! I’ll tell Jinyoung to send you the info.”

“Who?” Jinyoung asked.

“Jackson, he said he needs a break from the semester already,” he chuckled.

“Oh, Jackson hyung!” Yugyeom exasperated.

“How does everyone know him?” Jaebeom shook his head.

“It’s kind of hard to miss him,” Jinyoung and Yugyeom said at the same time, causing them to laugh.

“So, I’ll see you there, gyeom?” Jaebeom winked and pointed at him.

The puppy suddenly turned sheepish, “Is it fine if I take my boyfriend?” 

“The more gays the better!”

~

“Do you have any plans Saturday?” 

“Umm….” Youngjae looked up from his homework. “I don't think so.”

“Come with me to this party pleaseeee,” Mark pouted.

“Ew stop, you're like 40,” Youngjae grimaced, Mark rolled his eyes. “Who’s party?”

“Jackson's, Jaebeom invited me though,” He shook his phone, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Ah….” Excitement began to bubble up but something inside him suddenly shut it down, he frowned. “He invited you though, not me.”

“Jae,” Mark’s face fell. “We’re all friends, you don't have to worry about that. You got nothing to lose. If anything you could gain something from this,” he poked his arm.

“What do you mean by that!” 

“I’m just saying Jae, there's gonna be liquor and hot boys,” he shrugged. 

“Maybe I’ll go for the booze,” Youngjae slowly nodded, trying not to think of a certain person. 

“There you go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope yall are still here for this tt i tried my best to update quicker but school was just taking over everything!!  
> i missed my characters and i missed working on this lol...  
> i hope yall can forgive me for taking a while to update !!
> 
> p.s. pls mind any typos, i didnt have a chance to revise!

**Author's Note:**

> what did u think so far!?  
> pls let me know >.<  
> i love n would appreciate feedback <33


End file.
